Losing myself
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Poco a poca Sam va llamando más la atención de todos menos de Stan... Fic escrito por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mi. XD
1. Sam Price llega al grupo de cuarto año

¡**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

**Losing myself.**

**Capítulo 1**: _Sam Price llega al grupo de cuarto año_.

En la primaria de South Park comienza a sonar el timbre que indica a todos los estudiantes que deben ir a su respectivo salón de clases. En el grupo de cuarto año, varios de los niños platican entre sí, así como otros están terminando las tareas que se les olvidó hacer el día anterior...

- Buenos días niños.- Saludó al entrar el Sr. Garrison dejando sus cosas sobre el escritorio.

- Buenos días Sr. Garrison.- Contestaron todos a coro.

- Antes de empezar la clase, debo anunciarles que a partir de hoy tendrán un nuevo compañero de clases.- Toma un gis y escribe en el pizarrón el nombre del niño nuevo.- Se llama Samuel Price. Pasa por favor, Samuel.-

- ¡Genial!- Dijo Cartman molesto.- Otro hijo de puta que vino a mudarse.-

En eso, un niño de piel morena, ojos negros, cabello con corte de estilo hongo, vistiendo pantalones negros, chamarra verde aqua con un dibujo estampado de un gato negro, guantes y boina militar color rojos y cargando una mochila negra al hombro, entra y pasa frente al grupo...

- Niños, él es Samuel Price, espero que se lleven bien.- Se dirige al nuevo.- ¿Porqué no nos cuentas algo sobre ti?-

- Mmm, bueno.- Toma un poco de aire y se sacude un poco las manos.- Me llamo Samuel Price, pero me pueden llamar Sam. Me gustan las matemáticas.- Se lleva una mano al mentón.- Llegué hoy a las cuatro de la mañana y...- Junta las manos frotándoselas un poco sonrojado.- me gusta oler el cabello de las personas para adivinar el tipo de shampoo que usan.- Se pone una mano atrás de la sien.- Es que yo siempre he creído que el cabello es lo más bonito que uno puede tener.-

Ante el silencio del grupo, el Sr. Garrison decide intervenir...

- Muchas gracias, Sam. Puedes tomar asiento.-

- Disculpe que lo contradiga, Sr. Garrison pero creo que no hay un asiento disponible para mí en este momento.-

- Ehm, sí, es que estamos un poco "cortos" de asientos.- Le sugiere.- Si deseas puedes sentarte con alguno de tus compañeros.-

- Si no le molesta, Sr. Garrison, podría permanecer sentado en el suelo, junto a la pared. Así no molestaría a ninguno de mis compañeros de clases y usted podría continuar educándonos. Y nada más sería por el día de hoy.-

- Qué chico tan amable y listo.- Exclamó Wendy.- Me agrada.-

Ante el comentario hecho, Stan voltea a verla por un instante y luego clava la mirada en el asiento...

- Bueno, nada más sería por el día de hoy, así que no creo que haya problema alguno.- Respondió el Sr. Garrison.

Unas horas después, en la cafetería Stan, Kyle, Cartman y Kenny se encuentran comiendo el almuerzo...

- Oigan chicos.- Les preguntó Stan con una cara de tristeza a los demás.- ¿Qué les parece el chico nuevo?-

- De seguro es un jodido marica.- Dijo Cartman mientras devoraba su comida.

- ¡Cállate Cartman!- Le gritó Kyle.- No tienes porqué decir eso de él. Ni siquiera lo conoces.-

- Mira, judío de porquería, alguien que diga que le gustan las matemáticas está jodido de la cabeza.-

- Bueno, ya.- Dijo Stan para detener una posible discusión.- ¿Alguien lo ha visto?-

- Mmmh mmm mmm mmmm.- Respondió Kenny.

- Es cierto, ¿para que lo habrán llamado a la dirección?-

- Miren, ahí viene.- Dice Kyle al verlo con la charola de comida y con la mochila al hombro.- ¿Porqué no lo invitamos a que se siente con nosotros?-

- Yo digo que es muy mala idea, judío estúpido.-

- Cállate culón.-

- Yo digo que sí lo invitemos, ¿verdad Kenny?- Dice Stan mientras que Kenny le dice que sí con la cabeza.

- porquería.- Cartman se cruza de brazos.

Kyle se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a donde estaba él, pero antes de poder hablarle, Wendy y Bebe, con sus charolas en mano, le hablaron primero...

- ¡Oye Sam!- Le dice Wendy.- ¿No quisieras sentarte con nosotras?-

- B-bueno.- Les respondió con timidez y las siguió hasta la mesa donde se sentaron.

Kyle se regresó a donde estaban los demás y se sentó...

- Mmmmm mmm mmm mmm.- Le preguntó Kenny.

- Las chicas le hablaron primero.- Voltea a ver su charola, a la cuál le falta comida.- ¡Cartman! ¿Porqué carajos agarraste de mi almuerzo?-

- ¡Oh, porquería!- Stan se voltea a ver a donde están Sam y las niñas.- Me gustaría saber de qué carajos estarán hablando.-

- Oye Sam, ¿de donde vienes?- Le pregunta ansiosa Bebe.

- Mmm.- Sam dejó la comida en la charola y se llevó una mano al mentón.- Vengo de Florida pero mi familia se ha mudado tanto en el último año. Veamos, nací en Florida, estuve 3 años en Los Ángeles, dos en México, y de ahí hemos ido a Idaho, Dallas, Wisconsin, Houston; luego a Bronx y hoy llegué aquí.-

- Wow, suena impresionante. De seguro conoces todos esos lugares.-

- Sip, un poco, pero no es la gran cosa. Son sólo lugares.- Dijo Sam sin darle mucha importancia.- Oigan, ¿quieren ver un truco?-

- ¡Sí, por favor!- Contestaron emocionadas las dos.

Sam agarró un vaso, sacó una canica de su pantalón y la puso sobre la mesa. Luego la tapó con el vaso y comenzó a girarlo a tal grado que al levantar el vaso, la canica girba dentro del mismo...

- ¡Wow, fantástico!- Dijeron mientras aplaudían las niñas.

- Y aún no termino.-

Sin dejar de mover el vaso, le dio vuelta hacia arriba y la canica se alzó por los aires. Sam abrió la boca y la atrapó, después la escupió hacia arriba y la pescó con la mano...

- ¡Tarán!- Les dijo mientras extiende el puño dejando ver lo que tenía en realidad.- La canica es una moneda.-

- ¡Bravo, bien hecho Sam!-

- ¡Es un truco fantástico!-

- ¿Cómo coño hizo eso?- Dijo Stan que no había detalle alguno del truco.

- De seguro tenía la moneda en su mano.- Le dice Kyle.- No le des importancia.-

- Bueno.- Dice resignado Stan y comienza a revolver la comida, más de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a donde estaban las chicas.

Sam iba a apenas a tomar su leche, cuando se percata de que Bebe y Wendy se echaron a reír...

- ¿Qué pasa?- Sin comprender el porqué reían.

- Es que nos preguntábamos algo.- Dijo Bebe.

- ¿Qué cosa? Digo, si se puede saber.-

Ambas comparten una mirada de complicidad y sueltan otra risilla...

- Nos preguntábamos.- Dice Wendy mientras trata de controlarse.- Nos preguntábamos si es cierto que puedes adivinar el tipo de shampoo que usamos.-

- Bueno.- Se frota el mentón.- Creo que depende de que sí quieren hacerlo o no.-

Ambas soltaron un chillido de gusto que hizo que a Sam se le cayera la charola del almuerzo sin probarlo, y que todos los demás se voltearan a verlos...

- ¡Empieza conmigo!-

- ¡No! ¡Conmigo por favor!-

- ¿Qué carajos tienen esas putas?- Exclamó Cartman molesto.

- No sé, pero voy a averiguarlo.- Dijo Stan mientras se paraba de su asiento y se dirigió hacia ellos...

- Y ahí va otra vez.- Exclamó Kyle.- Será mejor acompañarlo.- Vamos Kenny.-

Mientras estos se acercaban y Cartman se terminaba lo que había en las charolas para acompañarlos después, Sam se puso de pie y se quitaba los guantes...

- ¿Para qué te quitas los guantes?- Le preguntó Bebe mientras esperaba su turno.

- Es para poder sentir el cabello.- Decía Sam mientras se acomodaba justo detrás de Wendy.- De esa manera sé que tan sano es.-

- ¡Hey Bebe!- Le preguntó Stan.- ¿Qué está haciendo el nuevo con Wendy?-

- Le va a adivinar que tipo de shampoo usa.- Dice mientras observa que Sam toca la punta de los cabellos de Wendy y los huele delicadamente.- Y ahorita sigue mi turno.-

- Bien.- Dijo Sam volteando a ver a Wendy una vez que terminó con la inspección.- Usas un shampoo que debe de ser, uhm, flores, en especial margaritas.- Toma un poco de aire.- Cuidas mucho tu cabello, lo lavas diariamente y te cepillas casi media hora.-

- Wow, tienes razón.- Dijo Wendy emocionada.- Sabes mucho de estas cosas.-

- Eso yo se lo podría haber dicho mejor.- Dijo Stan algo molesto por lo bajo.

- ¡Ahora sigo yo!- Dijo Bebe mientras se sentaba.- Dime qué uso.-

-Veamos -tras repetir el proceso- usas shampoo y acondicionador en uno, el aroma es de brisa del océano. Uhm, ¿intentaste usar mayonesa? -Dijo Sam extrañado.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! -Se rió Cartman- ¡Mayonesa! ¡Qué puta!

-¡Oye! -Dijo ofendida Bebe- Se supone que me ibas a decir qué estaba usando.

-Es lo que estoy haciendo -Se excusó Sam- Tienes un chicle desde hace dos semanas casi pegado a la cabeza, y te gusta lavarlo y cepillarlo cada vez que puedes.

-¿Tengo un chicle? ¡Qué asco! -Sale corriendo Bebe ante las carcajadas de todos.

-¡Espera, aún no te he dicho en donde! -Gritó Sam- Hump, ya se fue.- Voltea a ver a los demás.- ¿Ustedes también quieren que les adivine qué tipo de shampoo usan?

-No, para nada. -Dice Stan.

-Cierto, eso es de maricas. -Agregó Kyle.

-Bueno. -Dijo Sam como si nada y se dispuso a sentarse.

-A mi me gustaría saber qué tipo de shampoo usa Stan. -Dijo Wendy, a lo que Stan sonríe, y agrega.- Pero sin que él me lo diga.

A Stan se le borró la sonrisa del rostro, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Sam, y casi sin pensarlo responde...

-Bien, lo haré. -Se sienta y se quita el gorro.

-¡Cielos! -Dijo Sam sonriendo ante la idea traviesa que había pasado por su cabeza- Wendy, voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

-¡Claro! -Respondió- ¿Qué hago?

-Toma la mano de Stan con fuerza. Yo te diré cuando soltarlo. -Le dice en voz baja- Es solo para que se quede quieto.

Y dicho y hecho, Stan sonreía bien embobado mientras Sam hacía lo suyo. "Ella está tomando mi mano", se decía y vomitó...

- ¡Oh, rayos!- Dijo Sam sorprendido.- ¿Estás bien?-

- Sí, está bien.- Le contestó Kyle.- Siempre le pasa lo mismo cuando está con Wendy.-

- Ah, bueno.- Suspiró con alivio.- Bueno, terminé.-

- ¿Y bien?- Dijo Wendy mientras se soltaba de Stan.

- Usas shampoo común y corriente. Tienes un hermano o hermana mayor que tú que te trata mal, lo sé porque aspiré un poco de vidrio.- Se resopla la nariz para limpiársela.- Sin embargo, debes de tener una mascota porqué también hueles a shampoo para perros. ¿Cierto?-

- Wow, si le adivinó muchas cosas.- Dijo Cartman y se sentó quitándose el gorro.- Yo también quiero que me adivines la suerte.-

- Bueno.- Iba a comenzar cuando voltea a ver a los demás.- Díganme que estoy mal, pero creo que les importa mucho lo que diga de él.-

- Oh, no. Para nada.- Dijo Kyle sonriendo maliciosamente.- Tú sólo haz lo tuyo.-

- Yo iré a decirle a los demás sobre esto.- Dijo Wendy mientras se alejaba de los demás.- No me lo creerán hasta que lo vean.-

Mientras Wendy fue a buscar al resto del salón, Sam volvió a repetir lo mismo...

- Oki-doki. Terminé.- Toma un poco de aire y se pone serio.- Para empezar eres el único varón de tu casa, el shampoo que usas tiene que ver con tu segundo nombre, aunque yo creo que tiene relación con los osos y el presidente Roosevelt. Comes demasiadas porquerías y me doy cuenta con sólo olerte, y..., no quiero ser metiche ni chismoso, pero creo que en este momento hay alguien que hace que tu corazón lata con fuerza. Y creo que hay algo muy tierno que ocultas muy profundamente.-

Stan, Kyle y Kenny se echaron a reír a carcajadas, mientras que Cartman les comienza a gritar de impropedios...

- ¡Cállense hijos de puta!-

- Me pregunto quién será la puta que le gusta.- Dijo Kyle con las lágrimas a punto de salírsele por los ojos.

- ¡Vaya Cartman!- Stan seguía riéndose.- Eres "profundamente tierno"-

- ¡Váyanse a la porquería!- Se acomodó nuevamente el gorrito celeste y amenazó a Sam.- ¡Más te vale cerrar la jodida boca!-

- De acuerdo, guardaré silencio.- Hizo una leve reverencia.- ¿Alguien más?-

- ¡Mmm!- Dijo Kenny y se sentó.

- Ehm, disculpa.- Dijo Sam un poco incómodo.- ¿Podrías quitarte el gorro de tu cabeza?-

Kenny hace lo que le piden. En eso llega Wendy con el resto del salón...

- Les juro que es verdad.- Les iba diciendo Wendy.- Realmente te adivina muchas cosas.-

- Eso tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos.- Craig se acercó a donde estaban los otros.- Oigan, ¿es cierto que les adivina muchas cosas?-

- ¡Así es!- Dijo Kyle esbozando una sonrisa.

- Ya nos adivinó a mí, Bebe, Wendy, Cartman y ahora está con Kenny.- Stan hace una señal de silencio.- Ya terminó.-

- Bueno.- Sam carraspea un poco.- Usas shampoo económico y eres lo que decimos en mi segunda patria: "pobre y de familia numerosa".-

- ¿A poco Kenny se baña?- Le pregunta Kyle en voz baja a Stan mientras el último hunde los hombros.

- Aunque.- Sam se sacude como si quisiera quitarse algo de encima.- ¿Ves mucha pornografía, verdad?-

- ¡Oh!- Craig tumba a Kenny de un empujón y se quita el gorro.- Yo también quiero que me adivines algo.-

- Bien.- No muy bien Sam le tocó el cabello, lo soltó y se limpió con una servilleta.- Ignoro realmente qué clase de shampoo usas, pero sé que usas aceite para bebé que te irá dañando el pelo. Veamos, eres presumido, envidioso, te quejas demasiado, y te gusta tener siempre la razón.-

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- Estalló en carcajadas Cartman olvidando el agravio anterior.- ¡Craig usa aceite para bebé en el cabello! ¡Qué estúpido!-

Craig se acomoda el gorro y se aleja un poco molesto, pero como le interesaba saber lo que dirían de los demás, se quedó...

- Ahora que diga sobre Tweek.- Dijo Stan mientras sentaban al rubio.- Aunque será algo muy fácil.-

- ¡Arght!- Gritó Tweek todo tembloroso.- ¿Qué, qué me van a hacer?-

- Mmm.- Sam aspiró profundo sin tocarlo.- Café, me encanta el café.- Suspira profundamente.- De seguro lo tomas desde muy pequeño.- Cambia el tema.- A mí me gusta el express, capuchino, latte, moka, con crema irlandesa, pero mi favorito es el que sabe a vainilla francesa.-

- ¡Arght!- Tweek se echó a correr asustado.- ¡Es mucha presión! ¡Arght! ¡Me quieren comer!-

- No pensé que aparte de Tweek había alguien que le encantaba el café.- Le susurró Kyle a Stan.

- Los chicos góticos también toman café.- Le contestó Stan.

- Creo que nadie más quiere que le adivine nada, ¿verdad?- Dijo Sam mientras veía que el tiempo del almuerzo se acababa.- Tengo hambre.-

- Di-disculpa.- Butters se frotaba las manos un poco nervioso.- ¿Me, me podrías decirme a mí algo, por favor?-

- Cómo no, será un placer.- Sam esbozó una gran sonrisa.- Veamos.-

Tocó el cabello de Butters, lo olió y permaneció en silencio por un rato mientras clavaba la mirada al suelo, después levantó la mirada...

- Tu shampoo es de manzanilla.- Dio media vuelta, se puso completamente serio y no le dijo nada más.

- ¿Eso es todo?- Exclamó molesto Stan.- ¡Qué carajo! ¡A casi todos nos has dicho muchas cosas!-

- N-no, no puedo decir nada más.- Trató de calmarse.- ¿Ya son todos? Ya casi se acaba la hora del almuerzo.-

Todos se observaron unos a otros, nadie quería pasar por uno u otro motivo...

- Sólo falta Kyle.- Cartman lo empuja hacia Sam emocionado, mientras dice en voz baja.- Que adivine cuándo se muere Kyle, que adivine cuándo se muere Kyle.-

- ¡Carajo, Cartman!- Gritó molesto Kyle.- No tienes por qué empujarme, culón.-

- Mira, si no quieres, pues no lo hacemos y ya.- Sam trató de calmarlo.- Además, no creo que nadie quiera oír algo.-

- Yo sí.- Se aventuró Stan a contestar.- Kyle escuchó lo de todos. A él también le toca.-

- ¡Stan!- Miró amenazante al ojiazul.

- Vamos.- Trató de animarlo.- Además, ¿qué te puede decir que no te diga Cartman todos los días?-

- ¡Carajo! Está bien.- Se sentó resignado y se quitó su gorro pensando en lo ridículo que se sentía estar en esa situación.- Mmm, ¿qué pasa?- Dijo al ver que Sam se quedaba viendo como embobado.

- Ah, ¡ah!- Se sacudió como saliendo de un trance.- Lo siento, es que es la primera vez que veo cabello rojizo tan de cerca.- Le toca la punta de los cabellos y los olió rápidamente.- Mmm, hace mucho que no te cortan el cabello, debe ser por tu familia.- Toma un poco de aire.- De tus padres, el que tiene el mismo color de cabello que tú, es el que manda. Tienes un hermanito menor, de eso no me queda duda.- Hace una pausa.- Hay algo en ti que te molesta y se nota en tu cabello porque es rara la ocasión que lo dejas al aire libre, por eso está un poco maltratado.-

Sam decidió callar ya que en ese momento sonó la alarma para indicar que el almuerzo ya había terminado y tenían que volver a clases...

- Ehm, disculpa.- Le dice a Butters mientras los demás se fueron.- Necesito decirte algo antes de ir al salón de clases.-

- B-bueno.- Butters se detiene y comienza a frotar sus manitas.- ¿Qué sucede?-

- Es que no decirlo delante de los demás, ya que podrían burlarse.- Camina unos pasos y se pone a espaldas de Butters.- Eres de la clase de persona que siempre tiene problemas, pero sin importar lo que suceda o hagan contigo, siempre sonríes y sigues adelante.- Se voltea a verlo.- Yo creo que eso te hace un niño valiente y fuerte, además de que eres muy noble.-

- ¡Oh, muchas gracias!- Dijo Butters con una gran sonrisa.

- Bueno, el caso es que no te lo dije porque me recordaste a alguien, a quién quise mucho pero se murió hace poco.- Sam se cubrió los ojos y se los frotó tratando de esconder las lágrimas.- Será mejor ir al salón de clases antes de que el Sr. Garrison nos regañe.-

- B-bueno.- Caminan hasta el pasillo sin hablar.- ¿Y se parecía a mí?-

- Un poco.- Le sonríe pero se detiene justo al pasar por las escaleras.- Oye, ¿podrías adelantarte al salón? Yo luego iré.-

- ¡Ah, de acuerdo!- Contestó y se fue directo al salón de clases.

Sam se dirigió hacia las escaleras y encontró a Bebe llorando en silencio mientras abrazaba sus rodillas...

- Hey, ¿qué tal?-

- ¿Qué carajos quieres?- Se limpia las lágrimas y mocos.- ¿Vienes a burlarte de mi otra vez?-

- La verdad.- Sam se sienta a un lado de ella.- Sólo quería disculparme. No fue mi intención decir lo del chicle delante de todos, pero es que a mi no me gusta decir mentiras.-

- Pudiste no haberlo dicho.-

- No pude, es que no sé que tenga pero no puedo permitir que se cometan injusticias.- Voltea a verla con una sonrisa.- Y es un crimen que un cabello tan bonito esté estropeado por un chicle.-

- Ah, ya veo.-

- Mmm.- Se lleva la mano al mentón.- ¡Ya sé!- Busca entre su mochila y saca unas tijeras.- No vayas a moverte por favor.-

Comenzó a cortar el cabello que tenía pegado el chicle, que en realidad no era mucho, y recogió todo lo que sobró...

- Espérame tantito.- Sacó un par de ligas, un listón color celeste y un pedacito de cuerda.- ¡Listo! Ten.-

Había hecho una especie de trenza-diadema, y se la acomodó a Bebe a modo de que la trenza estuviera sobre su frente...

- ¡Oh!- Exclamó Bebe sorprendida.- Generalmente los niños no hacen este tipo de cosas.-

- Bueno, cuando vivía en México, algunos señores me enseñaron. Allá les hacen trenzas a los turistas, es su trabajo. Cuando vayas a Cozumel, Zihuatanejo, Cancún o Acapulco podrás ver que no te echo mentiras.- Se levanta y se sacude el polvo.- ¿Amigos?

- Amigos.- Bebe sonrió y se levantó.- ¡Oh, no! El Sr. Garrison de seguro se molestará porque no estamos en clases.-

- No te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo.- Dijo guiñando un ojo.

Y efectivamente, una vez que llegaron al salón, Sam le explicó al Sr. Garrison que como aún no conocía bien la escuela Bebe se ofreció a ayudarlo y que por eso se habían tardado. Pasaron las horas hasta que llegó el recreo. Los chicos se encontraban jugando fútbol americano y las chicas platicaban entre sí...

- ¡Vamos, vamos!- Stan trataba de animar a su equipo.- ¡porquería!- Exclamó cuando el equipo contrario les anotó un tanto, además de que el balón fuera a caer a un lado de Sam.- ¡Oye tú, el nuevo!-

Sam, que se encontraba ocupado con un cuaderno y un lápiz, volteó a ver a Stan...

- El balón, ¿nos lo podrías lanzar para seguir jugando?-

Sam se levanta, les regresa el balón y vuelve a lo suyo. Los chicos retoman de nueva cuenta el juego, más Kyle les dice...

- Creo que deberíamos invitarlo a jugar con nosotros.-

- No sé Kyle.- Le dijo Stan.- No creo que quiera jugar con nosotros.-

- Vamos, sólo dices eso porque no te gusta ver a nadie con Wendy.- Le reclamó Kyle.- Además, gracias a él pudiste volver a vomitarla encima por tomar su mano.-

- Bueno, si quieres, invítalo.- Trató de restarle importancia a las palabras de Kyle.- Pero si no quiere jugar no hay porqué obligarlo.-

- Ah, bueno.- Se encamina hacia Sam.- Hola, ¿no quieres jugar con nosotros?-

Sam alzó la mirada y se quedó mudo por un rato, se sacudió y metió el cuaderno y el lápiz a su mochila, la cuál no había soltado en todo el día...

- Ehm, sí, claro. Ya terminé la tarea.- Dijo un poco apenado.

- ¿Terminarla?- Dijo sorprendido Kyle.- Pero si apenas nos la acaban de encargar.-

- Sí, lo sé pero, es que me gusta estar libre por las tardes.-

- Bueno, eso ya no es cuestión mía. Ven, vamos a jugar.- Ambos se dirigen a donde están los demás.

- Oye, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- Sam se detuvo y sacó un papelito del pantalón.

- ¿Qué sucede?-

- Es que cuando me llamaron a la dirección, no sé si te acuerdas, pues fue para darme un mensaje de mi mamá.- Abre el papelito.- Y necesito encontrar esta dirección ya que es la de mi casa.-

Kyle se sorprendió ante tal comentario. Era raro ver que alguien no supiera siquiera en donde vivía...

- ¿Ah? ¿Es que acaso no sabes en donde vives?-

- Mira, te lo pondré de este modo.- Llegan a donde están los demás niños jugando.- Estoy en la escuela desde las cuatro de la mañana.-

- ¡Dios!- Kyle se asustó por lo que acababa de oír.- ¿En verdad estás aquí desde las 4? ¿Las cuatro de la mañana?-

- Bueno, es que a mi mamá se le hizo más fácil dejarme aquí desde que llegamos al pueblo.-

- Oigan, ¿qué pasa?- Preguntó Stan.

- Sam está aquí desde las cuatro de la mañana y ni siquiera sabe en donde vive.-

Todos rompieron en carcajadas, a lo que Sam sólo se limitó a agachar la cabeza, cosa que le molestó a Kyle...

- ¡Oigan, no deberían de burlarse! No es culpa que no sepa ni una porquería en donde vive.- Kyle voltea a verlo y le dice.- No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré cuando terminen las clases, no les hagas caso.-

- Gracias.- Dijo Sam y tras una breve pausa.- ¿A qué juegan?-

- Fútbol americano.- Contestó Stan.- Ve con el equipo de Craig.-

- Oigan, yo no quiero a este marica de porquería en mi equipo.- Protestó Craig.

- Vamos, nada más déjalo jugar un poco, y si no es bueno pues, lo pasamos a mi equipo.-

- Bien.- Accedió Craig.- Ven para acá.-

Sam se dirigió a donde Craig y su equipo, tomó su posición pero apenas comenzó la jugada fue derribado por Stan, quién logró anotar un tanto...

- ¡Sí!- Festejaban Stan y su equipo.

- Eres un idiota.- Le dijo Craig a Sam y lo empujó.- Hey Stan, ¿ya puede entrar a TU equipo de porquería?-

Stan no contestó, volteó a ver a los demás pero consciente de lo que recién acababa de acordar, afirmó con la cabeza...

- Es una porquería.- Le dijo en voz baja a Kyle mientras Sam se dirigía a ellos cabizbajo.- No sé si sabe algún carajo de fútbol.-

- Bueno, entonces ponlo en la retaguardia.- Le contestó el pelirrojo.

- Bien, chicos, agrupémonos.- Stan comenzó a dar indicaciones.- Kyle y Cartman irán por los costados, Butters, Kenny y yo iremos al frente.- Mira a Sam.- Y tú estarás atrás. ¿De acuerdo?-

Todos afirmaron y se fueron acomodando menos Butters que notó que Sam temblaba un poco...

- ¿Q-qué te pasa?-

- Es que no me comido nada.- Dijo llevándose una mano al estómago.- Aunque tal vez un dulce me pondría mejor.-

- B-bueno, yo tengo unos frijolitos dulces.- Se saca los dulces de la bolsa del pantalón y se los ofrece.

- Ah, gracias.- Sam tomó algunos y los masticó.- ¡Mmm! Están ricos.-

- Oigan, apúrense- Dijo Stan y de inmediato se formaron.

Comenzó la jugada y antes de que pudieran hacer algo, Sam pasó velozmente dejando atrás a los suyos, sujetó a Craig de la cintura levantándolo del suelo y dejándolo caer contra el suelo a una considerable distancia de donde estaban todos...

- ¡Chicos, chicos! ¿Vieron eso?- Cartman estaba sorprendido ante lo que acababa de ver.

- Sí.- Kyle se frotaba los ojos.- Levantó... levantó a Craig.-

- ¿Cómo carajos hizo eso?- Stan estaba igual de sorprendido que todos.

Mientras, Sam observaba fijamente a Craig, que tardó un buen rato en reaccionar...

- ¿Qué... qué carajos pasó?- Craig le parecía ver estrellitas.

- Ah, nada grave.- Le sonrío Sam mientras le extendió una mano para levantarlo del suelo.- Vamos con los demás.-

Se encaminaron hasta donde estaban los otros, más ellos llegaron primero a su encuentro...

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- Le preguntó Token a Sam.- Ni siquiera vi cuando comenzaste a correr.-

- Es verdad, yo ni siquiera lo sentí.- Comentó Clyde.

- ¿Estás bien, Craig?- Le preguntó Stan.- Te levantó, viejo.-

- Sí, deja de molestar, marica.- Dijo sumamente molesto Craig.

- ¿Cómo pudiste levantar a Craig?-

- Bueno, es que casi no pesa nada.- Dijo Sam algo apenado.- Fue algo de repente.-

- ¿O sea que puedes levantar a Cartman?- Dijo Kyle divertido.

- ¡Vete a la porquería, Kyle!-

- Mmm, tal vez si pueda.- Agrega Sam divertido.- Señores, hagan sus apuestas.- Se dirige a Cartman.- Disculpa.-

Y ante la mirada atónita de todos, Sam sujetó a Cartman, lo elevó del suelo, lo sostuvo por unos instantes como si no pesara nada y lo volvió a dejar en el suelo...

- ¡Por favor!- Craig giraba los ojos molesto.- Eso cualquiera puede hacerlo.-

- No, no es verdad.- Argumentó Kyle.- Nosotros en varias ocasiones hemos intentado cargar al culón pero ni siquiera nosotros tres hemos logrado levantarlo.-

- Entonces cuando te tacleé, ¿estabas fingiendo?- Le preguntó Stan.

- No, no estaba fingiendo.- Sam sonrió apenado.- Lo que pasa es que si no tengo nada bailando en la panza pues me siento mal y casi no tengo fuerzas.-

Siguieron jugando hasta que tuvieron que regresar a las clases, las cuáles pasaron sin novedad alguna hasta que terminaron...

- Bien, ¿listo para buscar tu casa?- Le preguntó Kyle a Sam.

- Sí.- Sam se acomodaba la mochila al hombro.- Te agradezco que me acompañes.-

- Bueno, no tienes porqué agradecer.-

Se van caminando por el pasillo, cuando se les acercan Wendy y Bebe, quiénes los interceptan...

- Oye Sam, escuché que ibas a buscar tu casa.- Dijo Bebe.

- Ehm, sí, así es.-

- ¿Podríamos ir con ustedes?- Preguntó Wendy.

- Bueno, no sé...-

- ¡Por favor!- Dijeron ambas al unísono interrumpiendo a Sam.

Sam volteó a ver a Kyle y luego a ellas, después agregó como si nada...

- Está bien.-

- ¡Gracias!- Contestaron sonrientes ambas y los siguieron. En eso, apareció Stan

- Hey, Kyle.- Stan se les acercó al verlos.- ¿Adonde van?-

- Vamos a buscar la casa de Sam.-

- Ah, ¿puedo ir con ustedes?- Preguntó ansioso.

- Sí, ¿porqué no?- Contestó Sam con algo de indiferencia.

Se les une al pequeño grupo y siguen caminando hasta que llegan a los casilleros, donde están Cartman, Kenny y Butters...

- Oigan chicos.- Les preguntó Cartman.- ¿Adonde van?

- Vamos a la casa de Sam.- Contestó Stan.

- ¿Mmmm mmm mmmm?- Preguntó Kenny.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-

- Dijo que si podemos ir también.- Contestó Butters.

- Sí, está bien.- Contestó Sam tras unos momentos de pensarlo.

Se unen al grupo y tras tomar el autobús escolar, comenzaron con la búsqueda...

- Bien.- Dijo Kyle mientras observaba el papelito.- Creo que está por la calle en donde vive Chef.-

- ¿Estás seguro, Kyle?- Cartman comenzó a molestarlo.- Que yo sepa, los judíos no saben dar indicaciones.-

- Ay, no.- Dijo Stan.- Aquí vamos otra vez.-

- Sí, estoy seguro, culón.- Se defendió Kyle.

- Nooo.-

- Siií.-

- Noooo.-

- Siiií.-

En eso, Sam rompe en risas, a lo que todos se le quedan viendo de manera rara...

- ¿Qué carajos te pasa?- Preguntó molesto Cartman.

- Lo, lo siento.- Sam tomó un poco de aire y les sonríe.- Deben de ser muy buenos amigos los dos por la manera en que pelean.-

- ¿Cómo crees que voy a ser amigo del gordo culón de porquería?- Kyle señaló molesto a Cartman.- Lo odio.-

- Yo también odio al judío de porquería.-

- Vamos, no es para tanto.- Dijo Sam tratando de calmarlos cuando percibió un aroma muy peculiar.- Oigan, ¿no les huele a algo?-

Todos comenzaron a oler el aroma y una gran sonrisa se les dibujó en el rostro, con excepción de Sam...

- ¡Huele a galletas!- Exclamó Stan contento.

- Sí, huelen deliciosas.- Dijo Cartman mientras se limpiaba la baba de la boca.

- ¿De donde vendrá ese olor? Por aquí no hay panaderías cercas.- Dijo Wendy.

- ¿Realmente quieren saber de donde proviene?.- Dijo Sam algo desanimado.

- ¿Tú sabes donde es?- Preguntó Bebe.

- Síganme.- Y avanzó cabizbajo siguiendo el aroma de las galletas.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar el lugar, una casa justo al lado de la Chef, que se veía que la habían remodelado recientemente, cuyo tamaño y diseño impactó a los recién llegados...

- Muy bien, damas y caballeros.- Dijo Sam señalando a la casa de color melón.- Este debe de ser mi nuevo hogar.-

- ¿En serio?- Comentó Bebe.- Pero, ni siquiera sabes en donde vives. ¿Cómo sabes que esa es tu casa?-

- Por el color, es el que le gusta a mi mamá.-

- Pues.- Kyle miraba el papelito.- Es la dirección y el número de casa.-

Sam se acercó a la puerta, dio una combinación de toquidos en la puerta y esta se abrió de inmediato dejando ver a una mujer morena de cabellos negros, ojos negros, vestida con una blusa blanca, falda negra y un mandil con dibujos de galletas más una frase que dice "Cookies time!...

- ¡Sammy!- La mujer se abalanzó sobre Sam y la levantó como si fuera un gatito.- ¡Ya llegaste! ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?-

- Ehm, bien, mamá.- La mujer lo deja en el suelo.- Papá aún no llega, ¿verdad?-

- No, tu papá llegará la próxima semana.- Lo toma de la mano.- Vamos adentro, hace mucho frío.-

Sam se detiene y voltea a ver a los demás...

- Ehm, mamá. Traje a algunos de mis compañeros de clase.-

- Ah.- Voltea a verlos.- ¿Son los amiguitos de Sammy?- Los cuenta.- Cinco niños y dos niñas.-

- Chicos y chicas, mi mamá, Teresa Martínez de Price.- Todos saludan conforme Sam los presenta.- Ellas son Wendy Testaburger y Barbara "Bebe" Stevens; ellos son Stanley Marsh, Kyle Broflovsky, Eric Theodore Cartman, Leopold "Butters" Stotch y...- Voltea a ver a Kenny.- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

- ¿Cómo sabe nuestros nombres completos?- Le dijo en voz baja Stan a Kyle.

- No lo sé.-

- Mmmm mmm mmmm mmm.- Respondió Kenny.

- ¿Qué dijo?- Le preguntó Sam a los demás.

- Se llama Kenny McCormick.- Aclara Kyle.- Luego entenderás lo que dice.-

- Muy bien, niños.- Dice la mamá de Sam.- ¿No quieren pasar a comer galletas y chocolate caliente recién preparados?-

- ¡Sí!- Contestaron alegres todos menos Sam.

De inmediato entran a la sala, la cuál es amplia, adornada mayoritariamente por naturaleza muerta, un juego de sala de color café forrado de piel que combinaba con las cortinas color vino y una mesita de vidrio al centro, frente a esta una televisión de plasma. Todos se sientan en los sofás mientras que la Sra. Price va por las galletas...

- Lo lamento.- Se disculpó Sam.

- Pero, ¿porqué?- Preguntó Wendy.

- Es que se me olvidó que cuando mi papá está de viaje mi mamá se pone a hornear galletas.-

- ¿Y eso porqué carajos sucede?- Preguntó extrañado Stan.

- Lo que pasa es que a mi papá no le gustan las galletas. Es por eso que mi mamá sólo las hace cuando él no está.-

- Niños.- Llegó la Sra. Price con una charola llena de galletas.- Aquí tienen las galletas. Ahorita vuelvo, voy por el chocolate.- Sale rumbo a la cocina.

- Adelante.- Les dice Sam invitándolos a probarlas.

Todos tomaron una galleta cada quién y las probaron, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y se les quedaron viendo a las galletas...

- Están, están ¡Deliciosas!- Chilló Cartman mientras agarraba más galletas.- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios mío!-

- No es para tanto.- Dijo seriamente Sam.

- No, en serio.- Dijo Stan.- Realmente están deliciosas.-

- Sí, muy ricas.- Dijo Butters.

- Niños, les traje el chocolate.- Comienza a repartir los vasos.- Cuidado que está caliente.- Voltea a ver a Sam.- ¿Les gustaron las galletas?-

- Están muy sabrosas.- Dijo Kyle mientras seguía comiendo.

- Cierto.- Dijo Bebe.- Nunca antes había probado algunas como estas.-

- Sam.- Cartman voltea a verlo.- Debes ser muy afortunado de tener a una mamá que haga galletas tan exquisitas.- Le da un sorbo al chocolate.- ¡Qué rico, Dios!-

- Por favor.- Contestó molesto Sam.

- Qué bueno que les gustaron las galletas.- Dice con alegría la Sra. Price.- Si quieren, les puedo dar algunas para que se lleven a sus casas.-

- ¿En serio? ¡Gracias!- Dijeron todos al unísono.

- Sammy, ¿podrías ir por las galletas para tus amiguitos?-

- Sí, mamá.- Y se dirigió a la cocina.

- Disculpe.- Kyle trató de entablar conversación.- ¿Es verdad que Sam está en la escuela desde las cuatro de la mañana?-

- Oh, sí. Le dije a Sammy que fuera mejor mañana, pero como le gusta mucho la escuela, pues ahí se quedó.- Después agregó.- Y fue lo mejor, ya que así no pierde tanto tiempo para ponerse al corriente con las clases.-

- Aquí están las galletas.- Dice Sam mientras carga siete bolsas de galletas selladas con un sencillo listón y las deja sobre el sitio en donde se había sentado.- ¿Quién va a querer?-

- No digas tonterías, Sammy.- Dijo la Sra. Price con cierta dureza.- Todos quieren, ¿verdad, niños?-

- ¡Yo sí! ¡Yo quiero!- Dijo Cartman y la Sra. Price le da una bolsa.- Wow, está muy grande.-

- Cada bolsa tiene un kilo de galletas.- Dice la Sra. Price mientras les reparte a los demás.- Espero que sean suficientes.-

- Sí, muchas gracias.- Dice Kyle amablemente.

- Bueno.- Sam se lleva una mano a la sien.- Yo iré a darme un baño y después a estudiar un poco.- Hace una leve reverencia.- Gracias por acompañarme y nos vemos mañana. Adiós.- Se dirige escaleras arriba.

- Supongo que tienen que irse.- Dice la Sra. Price.- Así que muchas gracias por venir.- Los dirige a todos hasta la puerta.- Y que les vaya bien.- Cierra la puerta después de que saliera el último.

- Qué porquería.- Dice Stan.- Parece que no reciben muchas visitas.-

- ¿Y eso a quién carajos le importa?- Cartman seguía comiendo galletas.- Están deliciosas.- Y se dirige rumbo a su casa.

Unas horas después, cada quién está en su respectiva casa...

- ¿Y bien Stanley?- Le pregunta Sharon a su hijo durante la cena.- ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?-

- Hoy llegó un compañero nuevo de clases. Se llama Sam Price, le gustan las matemáticas, es bueno en fútbol americano, levantó a Craig y a Cartman.- Hace una pausa.- Fuimos a su casa y su mamá nos regaló un kilo de galletas.-

- Vaya, parece ser que fue un día emocionante.- Dijo Randy.

Mientras, en la casa de los Broflovsky...

- ¿Cómo te fue, cariño, en la escuela?- Le preguntó Sheila a su hijo mayor.

- Hay un niño nuevo en mi grupo, se llama Samuel Price. Dice que le gustan las matemáticas y parece ser muy bueno en los deportes.-

- Suena como si fuera un buen niño.- Dijo Sheila.

- Bueno, es amigable y amable.- Kyle sonríe un poco.- Y dice que es la primera vez que ve a un pelirrojo de cerca.-

- Supongo que le caíste muy bien.- Gerald agarra una galleta.- Mmm, ¿donde compraron estas galletas?-

- Las hizo la mamá de Sam. Como fuimos a buscar su casa, su mamá nos dio galletas a todos.-

- Ah, bueno.-

Mientras, en la casa de los Stotch...

- Muy bien, jovencito.- Dice molesto el Sr. Stotch a Butters.- Estas...- Comienza a comer una galleta y empieza a relajarse.- Mmm, galletas.- Se come otra.- ¿De donde sacaste estas galletas?-

- N-nos las regaló la mamá de un nuevo compañero, Señor.- Dice Butters mientras se frotaba las manitas.

Cinco minutos después, en la casa de los Price...

- ¿Diga?- Dice Sam al abrir la puerta.

- D-disculpa que te moleste tan tarde.- Butters se frota las manos muy nervioso.- ¿Po-podrías regalarme más galletas.- Voltea a ver el carro estacionado donde sus padres lo estaban esperando impacientes.- ¿Por favor?-

Y a la medianoche, en la cocina de los Marsh...

- Ah, son deliciosas.- Decía mientras devoraba las galletas.

- ¿Randy?- Sharon prende la luz de la cocina.- ¿Qué carajos haces comiendo galletas tan noche?-

- ¡NO! ¡SON MÍAS!- Y sale corriendo en calzoncillos, gritando con las galletas bajo el brazo.- ¡SON MÍAS!-  
**_________________**

**P. D. **Continuará...


	2. Inusual y un chico pobre

**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Las canciones aquí usadas son sólo para entretenimiento, nada más. "**_La Bamba_**" es de dominio público hasta que la cantó **_Ritchie Valens _**y consecuentemente "**_Los Lobos_**"; "**_A puro dolor_**" es propiedad de "**_Son by Four_**"; "**_Pobre soñador_**" es propiedad de "**_El Tri_**" y la canción que no se menciona es "_**Accidentally in Love**_" que es propiedad de "**_Counting Crows_**." Nunca tuve club de fans, pero sí dí uno que otro autógrafo, y se siente genial.

**_Rexal _**es una marca registrada de polvo para hornear.

Además de que me pareció muy útil ponerlo ya que yo viví algo así desde que estaba en la secundaria, ya sea en horas libres, el receso o incluso en clases (El maestro de historia siempre me ponía a cantar al frente del grupo) la gente me pedía cantar. ¡Ah, qué recuerdos! Mi escenario más grande fue el Teatro Reforma.

Este capítulo está dedicado a xSlaughter (También conocida como **_XZombiecat_** en **DA**), sólo espero que le guste el capítulo.

_**OFIXD**_: ¡Qué bueno que te gustó! Sólo espero que este capítulo no te quite tanto aire. =3

**_xSlaughter_**: No te preocupes, aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

Y bien, tengo mucho qué explicarles, por ejemplo, que este capítulo me detuve muchas veces de escribirlo por varios motivos, uno de ellos fue por el escándalo de la hija de Alex Lora, ya que si lo publicaba en ese momento, todos pensarían que lo estaría haciendo por eso, cuando en realidad era por otra cosa. Pero en realidad, es porque el capítulo es bastante largo para mi gusto pero era justo así como debía de ser.

¡Ah! Por cierto, el jugo es de piña con naranja.

Disfruten el capítulo. =3

* * *

**Losing myself.**

**Capítulo 2**: _Inusual y un chico pobre._

Al día siguiente en la primaria de South Park, Stan y Kyle se encuentran platicando en los casilleros...

- Y no sabemos en donde carajos está.- Le dice Stan a Kyle.- Mi mamá está muy enojada por eso.-

- ¡Oh, vaya!- Le contestó el pelirrojo.- ¿Y ya llamaron a la policía?-

- Bueno, generalmente esperamos a que ellos nos llamen primero.-

En eso llega Sam jalando un carrito rojo lleno de pequeños paquetes de galletas, repartiéndolas a diestra y siniestra. A leguas se le notaba que había algo que lo preocupaba...

- Hola.- Saludó secamente a ambos niños al llegar a los casilleros.

- ¡Hola Sam!- Le sonrió Kyle.- ¿Cómo estás?-

- Hey, ¿porqué trajiste tantas galletas?- Preguntó Stan al ver el carrito lleno.

- Me estoy deshaciendo de ellas.- Agarró un par de paquetes y se los da a un par de niños que iban pasando.- Hay demasiadas en mi casa. Mmm, ¿no quieren algunas?-

- No, gracias.- Contestó Kyle.- Aún tengo en mi casa.-

- Yo sí quiero.- Sam le da un paquete a Stan.- Anoche desaparecieron misteriosamente, al igual que mi papá. No sé en donde carajos esté.-

- Ni que lo digas.- Le dijo viendo fijamente a Stan.- Anoche tuve que sacar a mi mamá de la cocina. Eran las tres de la madrugada y aún estaba haciendo galletas.-

En eso, las puertas se abren y entró un adulto. Muchos de los estudiantes rompen en risas, otros gritan y algunos

sólo observan confundidos, mientras que Stan se toca el puente de la nariz y después levanta la mirada enojado...

- ¡Papá!- Le gritó.- ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?-

- Galletas.- Musitó desesperado y en calzoncillos.- ¡Galletas!-

Sam se le acercó y le extendió un paquete, el cuál fue de inmediato arrebatado de sus manos...

- ¡Sí!- Exclamó contento y sale corriendo a la calle.- ¡Son mías!-

- Stan, ¿estás bien?- Le preguntó Kyle.

- Sí.- Desanimado, golpeó su frente con un casillero.- Creo que aún no me acostumbro a que mi papá me avergüence en público.-

- Bueno, ese es el trabajo de los padres.- Le dice Sam tratando de animarlo.- Siempre encontrarán la manera de avergonzarnos.-

- Hola chicos.- Cartman se acercó a ellos con una gran sonrisa.- Hola Sam.-

- Hola.- Contestaron los tres.

- Sam, necesito hablar contigo.- Cartman le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, se alejaron un poco y comenzó a dialogar.- ¿Sabes? En la industria de la comida existen cosas que nada más son pura mierda. Pero estas galletas.- Lanzó una mirada a las galletas.- Merecen una oportunidad para competir, salir y mostrarse al mundo. Así que, ¿qué dices?-

Sam se le queda viendo, miró el suelo y luego suspiró...

- Mira, si quieres hacer tratos con alguien, tendrás qué hablar con mi mamá. Si quieres hacerlo por tu propia cuenta, te puedo pasar la receta, más no te garantizo nada.- Se dirige a su casillero.- Ahora con permiso, tengo qué deshacerme de todas estas estúpidas galletas.-

- ¿Acaso estás pendejo?- Cartman jaló a Sam hacia atrás.- Podrías ganar mucho dinero y comprarte lo que quieras.-

- ¡Cartman!- Le gritó molesto Kyle.- ¡No molestes a Sam con tus estupideces, culón!-

- ¡Tú no te metas, judío estúpido!- Le contestó Cartman.- ¡Este es un asunto de negocios!-

- ¡Ay, no! Aquí vamos otra vez.- Dijo Stan con desgano.

Mientras los dos discutían, Sam se les queda viendo. Sacó un cuaderno de la mochila y un lápiz acercándose a ellos...

- Ten, aquí tienes.- Arrancó la hoja del cuaderno dándosela a Cartman.

Sam se alejó de ellos lo más rápido que pudo y entró al baño, dejándolos confundidos...

- ¿Qué carajos le pasa?- Rompió Stan el silencio.

- No lo sé.- Kyle se dirige al baño.- Sam, espera.-

- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste, gordo de mierda?- Stan apuntó acusadoramente a Cartman.

- Nada que te importe, estúpido.- Comenzó a leer la hoja y se alegró.- ¡Sí, soy rico!- Comienza a saltar de alegría.- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Voy a ser millonario!-

- ¿Qué es eso?- Stan le dio un vistazo rápido.- ¿Es la receta de las galletas de la mamá de Sam? ¿Por qué carajos te la dio a ti? ¿Qué mierda es Rexal?-

- No lo sé, pero voy a ser muy rico.- Guarda la receta y se dirige a su casillero.

Sam se estaba enjuagando el rostro y se quedaba viendo fijamente en el espejo del baño con tristeza. En eso, entró Kyle y se acercó...

- Sam, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó preocupado.- No le hagas caso a Cartman, es sólo un culón estúpido.-

- No es eso.- Contestó Sam tras soltar un hondo suspiro.- Es mi mamá.-

- ¿Tu mamá? ¿Está enferma?-

- ¡No es eso!- Gritó con molestia Sam y golpeó la pared más cercana.- ¿Sabes a qué hora durmió anoche? A las tres de la madrugada haciendo galletas.-

Kyle no sabía qué contestar, más Sam dio un fuerte suspiro tranquilizándose...

- Ya no tiene importancia.- Le dijo.- Mejor, mejor vámonos antes de que suene la campana.-

Ambos salieron del baño y regresaron a los casilleros, se encontraron a Kenny que estaba muy animado platicando con Stan...

- ¡Hey, Kenny!- Lo saludó Kyle.- ¿De qué hablan?-

- Sobre el capítulo de ayer, el de Terrance y Phillip.- Le contestó Stan.- ¿Lo viste?-

- ¡Claro! Estaba buenísimo.- El pelirrojo esbozó una gran sonrisa.

Sam no sabía de lo que estaban hablando, así que volteó la mirada. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que un niño rubio se les quedaba viendo desde lo lejos y que se acercaba a donde estaban parados...

- Muy buen día tengan, chicos.- Los saludó sonriendo interrumpiendo la charla.

Los tres chicos lo ignoran volviendo a conversar, mientras Sam esperaba ver alguna reacción del otro niño en silencio. Así que tomó la iniciativa...

- Muy buen día tenga usted, joven Pip.- Le contestó Sam en el mismo acento sonriendo.- ¿Cómo ha estado?-

Los otros niños dejan de platicar volteando a verlos sorprendidos mientras que Pip voltea a ver a ambos lados preguntándose si era a él a quién se dirigía Sam...

- Disculpe usted, joven Sam.- Le preguntó dudoso.- ¿Se está dirigiendo acaso a mí?-

- Por supuesto.- Le sonrió nuevamente y Pip también sonríe.- ¡Oh, disculpe usted mis malos modales, joven Pip!- Le extiende un paquete de galletas.- ¿No gustaría acaso unas galletas hechas en casa? Son de almendras, nueces, coco, chocolate y ralladura de naranja.-

- ¡Oh! ¿En serio me regala usted esas galletas?-

- Así es.- Le pone el paquete en las manos y agarra el carrito.- Ahora, con su permiso, me paso a retirar.- Hace una leve reverencia con la cabeza antes de irse.- Nos veremos en clases, joven Pip.-

- ¿Soy yo o realmente pasó la mierda que vi?- Preguntó Stan a los otros dos.

- Sí, eso fue... raro.- Le contestó Kyle.

- Sí, cómo sea.- Dijo Stan cambiando de tema.- Por cierto, ¿hicieron algo para la clase de expresión artística?- Los otros dos se le quedan viendo.

Momentos después, Wendy se sentaba tras hacer una composición acerca de las mujeres y su rol en el ambiente artístico...

- Muy bien, Wendy.- El Sr. Garrison anotó algo en una lista.- Eric Cartman.-

- ¿Sí, Sr. Garrison?-

- Pasa al frente, di o haz lo que hayas traído para la clase de expresión artística.- El Sr. Garrison giró los ojos presintiendo que lo qué fuera lo que hiciera, se iba a meter en problemas.- Vamos, no tengo todo el jodido día.-

- Bien, leeré un poema que hice.-

Cartman pasó al frente y recitó el poema. No muy bien había terminado, Wendy levantó la mano...

- ¿Sí?- Dijo el Sr. Garrison arrastrando la palabra sabiendo que ya iba a empezar la pelea.- ¿Qué sucede, Wendy?-

- Sr. Garrison, Cartman no escribió ese poema.- Se quejó.- Sólo lo copió y se lo adueñó.-

- ¡Cállate hippie!- Le gritó Cartman.- Tenía que traer algo y lo traje. Además, nadie te dijo nada cuando tú leíste la mierda que trajiste.-

- ¡Es una composición, gordo idiota!- Le gritó Wendy enojada.

- ¡No estoy gordo, estúpida!- Le gritó enojado.- ¡Tengo huesos grandes!-

- ¡Guarden silencio ya los dos!- Les gritó el Sr. Garrison.- ¿Porqué carajos tienen qué pelearse por un puto poema?-

- Sr. Garrison.- Sam levantó la mano y éste lo deja hablar.- No hay necesidad de gritar. Es lógico que él,- Señaló a Cartman.- no escribió el poema por cuenta propia; sin embargo, eso es porqué está viendo quién sabe o no de poesía, ¿no es cierto?- Le hizo un guiño a Cartman.

- ¿Ehm? ¡Ah, sí! Sí, así es.- Dijo Cartman aliviado de salir del problema.

- ¡Pero eso es trampa!- Wendy golpeó el mesa-banco, ya que al igual que el resto de la clase, no podía creer que Sam estaba de parte de Cartman.- No vale que haya traído un poema que no es suyo.-

- Tal vez el poema no sea de él, pero lo declamó.- Aclaró Sam.- Declamar poesía es todo un arte. Tener buena pronunciación, voz, volumen, uso correcto de ademanes, expresión facial, pasión y el brillo en los ojos.- Sam cierra los ojos y un puño imaginando estar en un concurso de poesía.

- Pe-Pero...- Wendy tartamudeaba por no saber qué decir para ganar la alegata.

- Aunque claro, de nada sirve ser un buen declamador sin un buen oyente o gran conocedor de poesía, como lo es Wendy.- Volteó a verla y le sonrió.- ¿Verdad?-

- ¡Oh! ¿En serio lo crees?- Wendy sonrió ruborizándose.

- ¡Claro!- Le contestó Sam.

Stan sólo los veía mientras apretaba con fuerza el lápiz totalmente molesto...

- Bien.- El Sr. Garrison estaba aliviado de que el asunto no pasara a mayores.- Eric, puedes volver a tu asiento.-

- Sí, Sr. Garrison.- Cartman regresó contento a su asiento.

- Y bueno, nada más faltas tú Sam, ¿qué fue lo que trajiste para la clase de expresión artística?- Le preguntó con interés.

- Verá, Sr. Garrison.- Sam se apenó ante la pregunta.- Yo apenas me enteré que teníamos qué hacer o traer algo. Lamento no haberme puesto al corriente.-

- Qué pena, Sam. Voy a tener que...-

- Sr. Garrison.- Bebe alzó la mano.- No es culpa de Sam, él apenas llegó ayer a la escuela.-

- Bebe tiene razón.- La secundó Kyle.- Ayer fue el primer día de Sam, así que creo que debería de darle un poco de tiempo para que se ponga a la par con todos.-

- Sí.- Comentaron todas las niñas.

- Sr. Garrison.- Wendy volvió a levantar la mano ese día.- ¿Porqué no deja que Sam lo haga mañana?-

- Pues, no lo sé.- Contestó dudoso el Sr. Garrison.- ¿Tú qué opinas, Sam?-

Sam no contestó, tenía la mano en la barbilla buscando una solución a tal problema...

- ¡Lo tengo!- Gritó de repente sorprendiendo a todos.- Si me permite unos cuantos minutos para conseguir lo que necesito, ¿me dejará presentar hoy mi trabajo, Sr. Garrison?-

- Sí sólo son unos minutos.- Contestó vagamente el Sr. Garrison.

- ¡Gracias!- Se dirigió a la puerta alegre.- ¡No me tardo!-

Como a los 10 minutos, Sam regresó con una guitarra eléctrica en mano. Jadeaba un poco ya que se la pasó corriendo en ese lapso...

- Ya, ya volví.- Dijo con la voz entrecortada.- Batallé para encontrarla.-

- ¡Oh! ¿Vas a tocar la guitarra?- Preguntó con entusiasmo el Sr. Garrison.

- Mejor que eso, Sr. Garrison.- Le contestó mientras afinaba al guitarra.- Voy a cantar una canción.-

Muchos comenzaron a cuchichear preguntándose qué canción cantaría Sam. Stan, sin embargo, trataba de restarle importancia...

- Por favor, cualquiera sabe tocar una guitarra.-

- Bien.- Sam terminó de afinar la guitarra.- ¿Podría ya empezar?-

- Adelante.-

Y tras tocar los primeros acordes, la mayoría se dio cuenta de qué canción se trataba, se sorprendieron aún más al verlo tocar con muy buena precisión y más aún al oírlo cantar...

- "**_Para bailar la bamba, para bailar la bamba _****_se necesita una poca de gracia, para mi, para ti. _****_Y arriba, y arriba. Y _****_arriba y arriba. _****_Por ti seré, por ti seré, por ti seré. _****_Yo no soy marinero, yo no soy marinero. _****_Soy capitán, soy _****_capitán, soy capitán. _****_Bamba, bamba. _****_Bamba, bamba. _****_Bamba, bamba. _****_Bamba_**."-

Su voz era fresca y enérgica, llena de vivacidad. Y conforme iba cantando, las niñas y el Sr. Garrison gritaban como si estuvieran en un concierto. Una vez que terminara, muchos le aplaudieron...

- ¡Wow! Sam, cantas muy bien.- Le dijo Wendy muy emocionada.

- ¡Bah! Cualquier mojón puede tocarla y mejor que él.- Refunfuñó Stan molesto aún.

- Sam, ¿no podrías cantar otra canción?- Le preguntó Red.

- Ehm, sólo si el Sr. Garrison quiere.- Le contestó volteando a ver al maestro.

- Pues, no lo sé.- Comenzó a decir el Sr. Garrison, más las niñas lo interrumpen.

- Ande, Sr. Garrison.-

- Sí, sólo será una canción.-

- Por favor, deje que Sam cante otra.-

- Bueno, pero sólo una más.- Accedió ante el ruego de las niñas.- Adelante, Sam.-

- Bien.- Y comenzó a tocar la siguiente canción.

- "**_Vida, devuélveme mis fantasías, mis ganas de vivir la vida. Devuélveme el aire. Cariño mío, sin ti yo me siento _****_vacío, las tardes son un laberinto y las noches me saben a puro dolor._**"-

- Oh, Sr. Esclavo.- Sollozó el Sr. Garrison y salió llorando del salón de clases.- ¡Sr. Esclavo!-

Sam se detuvo al verlo correr, al ver su extraña reacción...

- ¿Qué le pasa?- Le preguntó al resto del grupo.

- Es que rompió con su novio y éste se casó hace algunos meses atrás.- Le contestó Heidi.- Aún no lo supera.-

- Mmm, bueno.- Sam empezó a desconectar la guitarra.- Así es la vida.-

Y en menos de lo que pensaba, ya estaba rodeado por varias niñas y niños...

- Wow, Sam. ¿Donde aprendiste a tocar la guitarra así?- Le preguntó Annie.

- Mi abuela nos enseñó cuando éramos más pequeños.- Comenzó a platicar Sam.- Es que proviene de una familia de músicos.-

- ¿Y quién te enseñó a cantar así? Realmente lo haces muy bien, hasta pareces artista.- Le comentó Milly con una gran sonrisa.

- Bueno, mi abuelo era cantante cuando era joven.- Sam se ruborizó de la emoción al contarles de su abuelo.- Pero nunca me enseñó a cantar, así que supongo qué es de familia.-

- ¡Aaah!- Exclamó el pequeño grupo.

- ¡Por favor!- Bufó Stan.- Es sólo un mierda rodeado de un montón de mierdas hablando de mierda.-

- ¿Qué sucede, Stan?- Le preguntó Kyle.

- Nada.- Contestó entre dientes.

Unas horas después, antes de dirigirse a la cafetería...

- Hey, Sam.- Stan le habló desde un rincón.- Necesito hablar contigo.-

- ¿Sí?- Se le acercó.- ¿Qué sucede?-

- Déjame dejar algo en claro.- Le dijo picándole en un hombro.- Wendy es mi chica. ¿Entendiste?-

Stan lucía muy, pero muy enojado, a lo que Sam sólo ladeó un poco la cabeza ante la extraña y repentina amenaza...

- Bueno.- Le contestó alzando los hombros y lo dejó solo en el pasillo.

- Hey, Stan.- Kyle llegó hasta donde estaba él con una bolsa donde contenía su almuerzo.- ¿Vamos a almorzar?-

- Claro, Kyle. Vamos.- Le contestó el pelinegro.

Momentos después, todos están almorzando tranquilamente, cuando de pronto un par de niñas se acercaron a la mesa donde estaba Sam y otros niños comiendo...

- ¿Sí?- Preguntó al verlas sentarse enfrente y a un lado con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Tú eres Sam Price?- Preguntó una de ellas.

- Sí.- Les contestó arqueando una ceja.- ¿Porqué?-

- ¡Aaaah!- Gritaron ambas de la alegría.- ¡Cántanos una canción!-

- ¿Una canción?-

- Sí, es que oímos por ahí que cantas muy bonito y queremos oírte cantar.-

- Je, no es para tanto.- Dijo sonriendo en forma apenada.

- Ándale, cántanos una canción.- Le rogó una de ellas.- La que sea.-

- Mmm, ¿la que sea?- Asienten con la cabeza.- A ver, veamos. ¡Ah, ya sé!-

Dejó de comer, se puso de pie y de inmediato se puso a cantar, tocando la guitarra eléctrica ya que aún no la entregaba, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en la cafetería...

- "**_Ya nunca, ya nunca quiero dejar de soñar. Qué importa que el mundo deje de rodar, ¿qué más da? Contigo me _****_pienso escapar de la realidad, y nunca, ya nunca quiero regresar, jamás_**."-

- _Nuncaaaa_... ¡Uuf!- Resopló al terminar.- Me cansé.-

Todos aplaudieron, emocionados y sorprendidos de cómo Sam logró cantar esa canción que tenía súbitos y drásticos cambios de volumen...

- ¡Wow, eso fue impresionante!- Varios niños y niñas se apilaron alrededor de Sam.

Mientras, en otra mesa...

- Es increíble, ¿ya vieron qué rápido atrapó la atención de todos?- Les comentó Kyle viendo a la otra mesa.- ¿Ustedes qué opinan?-

- Pues, canta bien.- Comentó Token.- Y también sabe tocar muy bien la guitarra.-

- ¡Cierto!- Agregó Clyde.- Yo lo escuché en el salón de clases cuando dijo que provenía de una familia de músicos.-

- Yo creo que es sólo un marica que trata de llamar la atención de todos.- Stan le dio un sorbo a su refresco.- Sólo mírenlo.-

Todos voltearon a verlo, estaba sentado encima de la mesa tocando la guitarra eléctrica cantando otra canción mientras los demás que estaban alrededor lo seguían con las palmas...

- Yo creo que sólo es un idiota.- Craig le dio una mordida a su hamburguesa.

- Yo no creo que sea un idiota ni que trate de llamar la atención.- Kyle comenzó a defenderlo.- Yo creo que es muy listo, ¿o acaso no vieron cómo evitó que Cartman y Wendy discutieran en clase?-

Uno de ellos iba a contestar cuando de pronto ven que Sam pasa a un lado de ellos corriendo muy preocupado. Se miran unos a otros sin saber el porqué de su repentina acción...

- Hey, Bebe.- Stan le hizo una seña para que se acercara.- ¿Qué carajos le pasó?-

- Estaba cantando cuando de pronto se detuvo, se llevó una mano a la boca asustado. Se disculpó, saltó de la mesa y se llevó la guitarra con él.- Les informó un poco decepcionada.

- ¿Qué, qué le ha-ha-habrá pa-pa-pasado?- Soltó Jimmy la pregunta.

A los pocos minutos, Sam volvió a entrar a la cafetería y aprovechando la confusión de todos, se sentó a un lado de Stan...

- ¿Quihubo?- Les preguntó mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

- Oye Sam.- Butters frotaba sus manos.

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó con más calma.

- ¿Por qué saliste corriendo de repente de la cafetería?-

- Ah, lo que pasa es que se me olvidó que tenía que regresar la guitarra.- Se puso una mano detrás de la nuca sonriendo con algo de pena.- Es que últimamente me da por olvidar ciertas cosas. No sé porqué. Bueno, voy a recoger mi charola.- Le da una palmada en la espalda a Stan y se aleja de ahí.

El resto de las clases transcurrieron tranquilamente; pero cuando finalizaron, justamente cuando salieron rumbo a los casilleros...

- ¡Miren, ahí está!- Una niña señaló a Sam, que estaba junto con los demás chicos del salón.

- ¿Qué?-

- ¡Aaaah!- Un grupo de niñas corrieron en estampida hacia Sam, quién tuvo que alejarse de los demás para que no los atropellaran.

- ¿Qué carajos pasa?- Preguntó Kyle.

- Hola, chicos.- Wendy se les acercó sonriente, con una tablilla y una pluma.- ¿No desean inscribirse al "Club de admiradores de Sam"?-

- ¿"Club de admiradores de Sam"?- Stan estaba sorprendido y enojado a la vez.- ¿Y quién carajos abrió ese "Club" de mierda?-

- Yo.- Contestó Wendy un poco molesta por las palabras de Stan.- También soy la presidenta. Bebe es la vicepresidenta y co-fundadora.-

- Wendy.- Kyle trató de calmar el ambiente.- ¿No crees que es muy exagerado lo del Club? Digo, apenas tiene dos días en el pueblo.-

- Sólo piénsalo, Kyle.- Wendy se lo llevó aparte de los demás.- Sabe cantar, tocar la guitarra, poesía, matemáticas, es bueno en deportes, es amable, carismático, listo, fuerte, limpio, atento y tal vez aún tiene mucho qué mostrar. ¿No crees que debería tener su club de fans?-

- Bueno, sí.- Reflexionó el pelirrojo.- Pero, ¿no debiste consultarlo con él primero?-

- Sólo míralo, Kyle. Ni siquiera le molesta.-

El niño judío volteó a ver a donde se encontraba Sam, que repartía autógrafos muy sonriente. Una vez que se alejaron, se reunió con los demás...

- ¿Estás bien, Sam?- Preguntó preocupado Kyle.- ¿No te hicieron nada malo?-

- Sí, no hay de qué preocuparse.- Le sonrió.- Además, creo que para mañana se les ocurrirá otra cosa y olvidarán lo del club.-

- Sí tú lo dices.-

A la mañana siguiente, justo a la hora de la entrada, comprobaron qué equivocados estaban, ya que el número de miembros del "Club de admiradores de Sam" se duplicó...

- ¿Saben? Esto me está dando miedo.- Comentó uno de los chicos.

Ya en la hora del almuerzo, están Butters, Clyde, Craig, Token, Kyle, Stan, Kenny y Cartman sentados en una de tantas mesas de la cafetería. Cartman está burlándose de Kenny por el almuerzo que traía. En eso llega Sam a la mesa de ellos con su comida...

- Hey, ¿me puedo sentar con ustedes?-

- Claro.- Le contestaron y se sentó, quedando de frente a Kenny.

- ¿Ya vieron chicos?- El gordito seguía burlándose de Kenny.- El almuerzo de Kenny sólo es pan con una rebanada de mortadela y un sobre de mayonesa del Seven Eleven. ¡Qué pobres son!-

- ¡Mmm mmm!- Le contestó molesto el rubio ojiazul.

- Sam, ¿qué tienes de almuerzo?- Le preguntó Butters mientras los demás se reían de Kenny y Cartman.

- No lo sé.- Le contestó viendo el recipiente.- A mi mamá siempre se le olvida decirme qué me puso de almuerzo.-

Levantó con sumo cuidado unas de las orillas de la tapa y al instante la volvió a cerrar con desgano. Miró el recipiente por un rato y alzó la vista para ver a Kenny, quién aún no tocaba su comida por estar peleando con el morenito...

- Oye.- Se dirigió a Kenny que volteó a verle.- Sé que sonará raro pero, ¿no quieres intercambiar almuerzos? Es que el mío no me gusta.-

Ante la extraña petición e ignorando la mirada de los demás, Kenny aceptó dándole el emparedado a Sam y tomando a cambio el contenedor...

- Muchas gracias.- Sam le puso la mayonesa al sándwich y le dio una mordida.- ¡Qué rico!-

Todos querían saber qué clase de comida había traído Sam, por lo que no le quitaban la mirada de encima a Kenny. El rubio, sin esperar nada, quitó la tapa...

- ¡Mmm mmmm!- Saltó de la alegría y comenzó a devorar la comida.

- No puede ser.- Comentó Kyle, que estaba igual de sorprendido que los otros.

El almuerzo de Sam consistía en pechuga de pollo cocida bañada con crema de champiñones, arroz primavera (Esto es arroz blanco cocido con zanahorias, chícharos y granos de elote amarillo) acompañados por frijoles peruanos enteros de olla...

- ¡Hey Sam!- Cartman estaba confundido.- ¿Porqué le cambiaste tu comida a un pobretón como Kenny?-

- No me gusta la pechuga de pollo cocida ni la crema de champiñones.- Le contestó sin mirarlo.- Además, la mayonesa está sabrosa.-

- Bueno, eso es porque la familia de Kenny es tan pobre, que tienen que ir a las tiendas de autoservicio para rellenarse los bolsillos de sobrecitos en vez de comprar un frasco.- Comentó Cartman en tono burlón.

Todos se rieron, menos Kenny que frunció el ceño y Sam, que no decía nada...

- La familia de Kenny es tan pobre que no se han comido sus zapatos es porque no tienen dinero para comprarlos.- Todos se siguieron riendo de los chistes de Cartman.

- ¡Suficiente!- Sam soltó el sándwich y sujetó al gordito del cuello de la ropa.- Está bien que te burles de la pobreza.- Lo acercó a su rostro.- Pero no voy a permitir que te burles de una persona que no tiene la culpa de vivir como vive y menos en mi propia cara. ¿Entendiste?-

Lo soltó, tomó el emparedado y se fue a sentar junto a Pip. Todos quedaron en silencio mientras que Cartman estaba completamente pálido por la reacción de Sam...

- ¿Qué carajos le pasa?- Stan rompió el silencio con su pregunta.- Cartman, ¿estás bien?-

- ¿Eh? Sí, sí, estoy bien.- Miró su comida y sin decir nada, se levantó de la mesa y salió de la cafetería ante la mirada perpleja de los demás.

Nadie comentó nada al respecto haciendo de cuenta que nada hubiera ocurrido y así se llegó la hora de la salida...

- ¡Qué bueno que es viernes!- Exclamó Stan mientras estaba en los casilleros juntos a sus tres amigos.- ¿Qué tal si vamos a mi casa para ver Terrance y Phillip?-

- Suena genial, Stan.- Le contestó sonriente Kyle, luego volteó y vio a Sam que estaba terminando de guardar sus cosas en el casillero.- Hey, ahí está Sam. Voy a invitarlo.-

- ¡Ay, no!- Stan giró los ojos molesto por la mención de Sam.- Kyle, no vamos a invitarlo.-

- ¿Porqué no?- Preguntó curioso el chico judío.

- Mmm, ¿mmm mmm?- Lo secundó Kenny.

- Porque... ehm...- Balbuceó buscando un pretexto.- Ehm, despreció la comida de su mamá.-

- Stan, ¿no crees que estás exagerando? Si quiso cambiar su almuerzo con el de Kenny, es cuestión de él.- Le dijo.- Además Sam comentó que no le gustaba la pechuga de pollo cocida.-

- Como quieras, Kyle.- Accedió derrotado el pelinegro.

- ¡Hey, Sam!- Se acercó a ellos.- Vamos a la casa de Stan para ver a Terrance y Phillip, ¿no quieres venir con nosotros a verlos?-

- ¿Terrance y Phillip?- Sam arqueó una ceja.- ¿Y esos quiénes son?- Los cuatro le clavan una mirada paranoica.

- ¿Cómo?- Kyle sintió un escalofrío.- ¿No sabes quiénes son Terrance y Phillip?-

- No, ¿es una caricatura?-

- ¡Mmm, mmmm mmm mm!- Le dijo Kenny.

- ¿Qué?-

- Kenny dice, y tiene razón, que es el mejor programa del mundo.- Le contestó Stan.- ¿Cómo es posible que no sepas quiénes son Terrance y Phillip? ¿Pues qué carajos ves en la tele?- Lo sujetó molesto de un brazo.

- Tranquilo, Stan.- Kyle trató de calmarlo y lo alejó de Sam.- Yo lo arreglo.- Se dirigió a Sam.- Lamento mucho lo de Stan, no sé que carajos le pasa.-

- No hay problema, Kyle.- Le contestó.- Entonces, ¿van a ir a ver ese programa?-

- ¡Sí!- Kyle le sonrió.- Y si quieres, puedes venir con nosotros y así conocerías a Terrance y Phillip. ¿Qué dices?-

- Sí, seguro.- Miró por encima del hombro de Kyle.- Ehm, ¿me permites? Tengo que arreglar un asunto en este momento.-

- Seguro.-

Sam se encaminó hacia unos cuántos casilleros más adelante y cuando se encontró a un lado de él, se apoyó de espaldas en uno de los casilleros, con los brazos cruzados...

- Necesitamos hablar.- Le dijo a Cartman sin voltear a verlo.- El caso es, pues, que me enoja ver que la gente se burle de otros por ser pobres. La verdad, es que no sé cómo se siente pero es algo que se nos ha inculcado desde que éramos muy chicos.-

Cartman veía a Sam sin decirle nada al respecto, por lo que continuó...

- Pero, tampoco me gusta estar enojado con otros, así que lamento mucho el haberte gritado delante de los demás.- Se puso frente a él agachando la cabeza.- Aunque también no debí haber sido metiche, tu amigo... ehm... el pobre...-

- ¿Kenny?-

- Sí, ese mismo; él debió defenderse por su propia cuenta, digo, no le comieron la lengua los ratones.- Se excusó.

- Sí se la comen es porque es tan pobre que no puede comprar una trampa para ratones o porque se murió otra vez.- Le dijo Cartman casi riéndose.

Sam arqueó de inmediato una ceja más dejó escapar una tonta sonrisa...

- Sí, ¿verdad?- Comienza a caminar, así como también Cartman.- Sí tuviera con qué comprar una trampa, los ratones no le comerían la lengua.-

- ¡Hey, dense prisa o el autobús nos a dejar!- El grito de Kyle los hizo detenerse un rato.

- ¡Vamos!- Gritó Sam y apresuraron el paso.- ¿Cómo está eso de que siempre se muere?-

- Es simple. Kenny siempre se muere.-

Momentos después, los 5 niños están en la Casa de los Marsh's viendo el susodicho programa, todos están riendo mientras que Sam mira la televisión con la cabeza ladeada, sin entender ninguno de los chistes...

- No entiendo, ¿cuál es la gracia?-

Los otros cuatro se voltearon a ver a Sam con una mirada llena de shock...

- ¿Qué?- Les preguntó.

- ¿Cómo qué no entiendes?- Le preguntó Stan.- Terrance y Phillip son graciosos, sus chistes son geniales.-

- Pues no entiendo, ¿qué se supone que están haciendo?-

- Se echan pedos, eso es lo gracioso.- Comentó Cartman.

- ¿Nada más?- La voz de Sam se oía decepcionada por conocer la esencia del programa.- ¿No hacen otra cosa?-

- ¿Cómo qué?- Le preguntó Kyle.

- No sé, algo diferente sin estar cada 5 minutos haciendo chistes sobre flatulencias. Algo mejor que eso.- Señaló a la televisión con molestia.

- Los pedos son geniales.- Dijo Stan.- Y Terrance y Phillip son los mejores en eso.-

- ¡Por favor!- Sam giró los ojos.- Todos saben que los frijoles, las legumbres y los granos hacen que los gases sean tronadores; y las carnes rojas, el ajo y las hortalizas los hacen apestosos. No tiene chiste alguno.- Los cuatro niños ven que se levanta de su asiento.- Sería más entretenido verlo a él.- Señaló a Cartman.- Echándose uno en el salón de clases sin ir al baño uno o dos días antes.-

Sam toma su mochila y sale de la casa, los cuatro niños se quedan viendo entre sí. Al día siguiente...

- Échale más frijoles, Stan, así se oirá más fuerte.- Le decía Kyle al pelinegro, quién movía vigorosamente una olla llena de frijoles cocinándose en la estufa.

- Listo.- Stan volteó a ver al pelirrojo.- ¿Ya consiguieron lo demás?-

- ¡Mmm mmm!- Exclamó Kenny mientras levantaba el pulgar.

- Bien, repasemos el plan.- Stan los juntó a los tres.- Esta misma noche hacemos que Cartman se coma toda la comida.-

- De acuerdo.- Contestó el morenito.

- Kenny se quedará con él en su casa para vigilarlo.- El rubio afirma con la cabeza.- Y mañana nosotros tres nos pasamos todo el día con él para que no vaya al baño hasta que estemos el lunes en la escuela, ¿está claro?-

Los tres consintieron en silencio. Ya el domingo en la noche, los cuatro chicos están dormidos en la habitación de Cartman, cuando de pronto, Eric abre los ojos y despacito sin hacer ruido, sale de la cama y se dirige a la puerta...

- ¡Cartman!- Kyle se paró de repente de su bolsa de dormir, asustando al gordito.- ¿A donde carajos vas?-

- Ehm, voy por un vaso de agua.-

- Ibas al baño, ¿verdad, gordo de mierda?- Le gritó Kyle.

- ¡Pero Kyle!- Comenzó a hacer berrinche.- ¡Necesito ir!-

El rostro de Cartman estaba enrojecida y sudaba copiosamente ya que llevaba desde la noche anterior sin poder ir al baño, a lo que Kyle le contestó...

- ¡Vuélvete a meter a la jodida cama o te meto un tapón en el culo!-

- Maldito hijo de puta.- Refunfuñó entre dientes el gordito y se metió de nueva cuenta a la cama.

Y finalmente el lunes, los niños con mucho esfuerzo se llevaron a Cartman hasta la escuela...

- Chicos... ya no aguanto.- Cartman estaba totalmente amarillo.

- Espérate un poco más, culón.- Stan trataba de darle ánimos.- Bien, ¿trajeron sus máscaras antigases?-

- Yo sí.- Le contestó Kyle sacándola de su mochila.

- Mmm mmm.- Kenny ya la traía puesta.

- Kenny, se supone que nos las íbamos a poner antes de entrar al salón de clases.-

- ¿Mmm mmm mmmm?- Le preguntó Kenny.- Mmm mm mmmm mmm.-

- Él tiene razón, mejor nos la ponemos ahorita, Stan.-

- De acuerdo.- Los dos se ponen las máscaras.- Esto va a estar divertido.-

Una vez en el salón de clases...

- Buenos días, niños. Hoy vamos a ...- Se interrumpió el Sr. Garrison al ver a los tres.- Stan, Kyle y Kenny. ¿Qué carajos tienen puesto?-

- ¡AAAAH!- Gritó de repente Cartman atrayendo la atención de todos.- ¡YA NO PUEDO MÁS!-

Momentos después, varias patrullas, ambulancias, camiones de bomberos y un equipo experto en riesgos biológicos evacuaban la primaria de South Park, sacando a los maestros y niños de una insoportable niebla entre colores verde y café...

- Wow, eso fue genial.- Stan sonreía divertido.- ¿Viste la cara de todos cuando Cartman se echó el pedo?-

- ¡Sí!- Kyle y Kenny también sonreían.- Yo me partí de la risa al ver correr a esos pendejos.- Kyle dejó de sonreír.- Por cierto Stan, ¿no viste a Sam? No estaba en el salón de clases.-

La Sra. Price ya había avisado a la escuela que Sam llegaría un poco más tarde a clases, por lo que apenas se dirigía hacia allá, más no se imaginaba el caos con el que se encontró...

- ¿Pero qué pasó aquí?- Se acercó a los tres que estaban en la calle frente a la escuela, cubriéndose la nariz y la boca.- ¿De donde viene esa peste?-

- Quisimos comprobar lo que tú dijiste.- Le contestó Stan un poco molesto con su presencia.- Así que en una gran olla echamos latas de frijoles, pollo frito, tacos, col, ajos y otras cosas a hervir.-

- Ajá, y luego obligamos a Cartman a que se lo comiera todo, aunque no quería comer más cuando ya iba a la mitad, y no lo hemos dejado cagar desde el sábado en la noche.- Continuó Kyle.

- Mmmm mmm, mmmmm. Mmmm mmm mm, ¡mm mmm, mmm mmm!- Y los tres se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

- ¡Pero eso está mal!- Sam los regañó.- ¡Qué no ven que por estarse aguantando tanto se le pudieron reventar los riñones!-

Pararon de reír poniéndose serios y Stan finalmente habló...

- Sam, Cartman sólo tiene un riñón.- La preocupación brilló en los ojos de Sam.- Tuvimos qué engañarlo hace tiempo para que le donara su otro riñón a Kyle.-

Ya no los escuchó, se alejó de ellos y comenzó a buscar entre toda la gente al niño gordito de cabello café claro...

- ¡Oh, Cielos!- Se acercó a Cartman al ver que lo suben a una camilla.- ¿Estás bien?-

- Me cagué en los pantalones.- Le contestó.- Pero me siento taaaan bien.-

Quiso seguir platicando con él, pero un paramédico le dijo lo siguiente...

- Lo sentimos, pero no se puede acercar a él, necesitamos llevarlo al Centro de Control y Prevención de Enfermedades para desinfectarlo.- Después dijo dándole la espalda.- No puedo creer que el asiento en donde se cagó se deshizo.-

- "¡Oh, Dios! Qué esté bien."- Rezó en silencio mientras observaba a la ambulancia alejarse de ahí.

- ¡Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovsky, Kenny McCormick!- Les gritó el Sr. Mackey a los tres muy molesto con una mascarilla de oxígeno puesta.- La Directora Victoria quiere verlos en estos momentos.-

- ¡Mierda!- Exclamó Stan al ver que se habían metido en serios problemas.

Ahí mismo frente a la escuela, a un lado del asta, estaba sentada la Directora Victoria. Frente a ella estaba su escritorio y delante de éste, había algunas sillas, como si fuera la Dirección...

- Sí mi mamá se entera de que nosotros hicimos esto, me romperá las piernas y me encerrará por el resto de mi vida.- El pequeño judío estaba pálido y sudando frío de sólo imaginar lo enojada que estaría su madre por lo del "incidente."

- Kyle, no te preocupes.- Stan trató de calmarlo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

- ¿Qué no me preocupe? ¡Stan, es mi mamá! ¡Mi mamá!- Kyle casi rompe a llorar del miedo.

- Tranquilízate. No fue culpa de nosotros.- Kyle volteó a verlo confundido.- Fue culpa de Sam, él nos dijo que lo hiciéramos.-

- ¿Qué?- Kyle y Kenny se le quedan viendo.

- Sólo piénselo.- Stan tomó un poco de aire.- Él nos dio la idea y hasta nos dijo que sería algo entretenido de ver. Por eso Sam tiene la culpa.-

- Pero, Stan. Sam no hizo nada.-

- Mmm mmm mmm mmm, ¿mmm mmm?-

- ¡Oh, bueno!- Stan se molestó.- ¿Quieres que tu mamá te castigue, Kyle?-

- N-No, no quiero. Pero tampoco quiero echarle la culpa a Sam.-

- ¿Qué sucede?- Sam se acercó a ellos al verlos alterados y nerviosos.- ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Porqué están tan asustados?-

- ¡Sam!- Kyle se le aproximó casi temblando.- ¡N-Nos van a castigar! ¡Y todo por el pedo de Cartman!-

- ¿Y cuál es el problema?-

- N-No quiero que mi mamá se entere. Se enojará mucho y me castigará horriblemente. Y, y yo no quiero que me castigue.-

- Bueno, si hablas con ella tal vez no...-

- La mamá de Kyle no escucha razones.- Stan interrumpió bruscamente la conversación.- Además, todo esto está pasando por tu culpa.- Le apunta acusadoramente con el dedo.- Si no fuera por tu estúpida idea no estaríamos en problemas.-

- ¿Mi culpa?- Sam se señaló a si misma.- ¿Mi culpa?-

- Sí, tu culpa.- Stan le dio un empujón.- Si no fuera por tu jodida idea, nada de esta mierda estaría sucediendo y nuestros padres no nos castigarían.-

- ¡Pero yo no les dije que no lo hicieran, fueron ustedes los que llevaron todo a cabo!- Stan le dio la espalda, lo que hizo enojar a Sam.- ¡Bien, si esas tenemos!- Se da media vuelta y se aleja de ellos.

- ¡Sam!- El pelirrojo le gritó más se desapareció entre la gente.- ¡Stan, no debiste decirle eso!-

Momentos después, Sam se acercó a la improvisada oficina de la Directora para platicar con ella y con el Sr. Mackey...

- Ehm, ¿Directora Victoria, Sr. Mackey? ¿Podría hablar con ustedes por un momento? Es sobre el incidente que pasó en el salón de cuarto grado.-

Ambos intercambiaron miradas y voltearon a ver a Sam, que los veía muy seriamente...

- Adelante.- Le contestó la Directora Victoria.- ¿Qué pasó?-

- Pues, verá... ¿Podría tomar asiento?- Dijo haciéndole notar su falta de cortesía.

- Sí, toma asiento.-

- Todo sucedió el viernes de la semana pasada, estábamos jugando cuando uno de los chicos se echó uno. Nos reímos y toda la cosa, sin embargo yo les dije que los gases en las personas llegan a ser muy ruidosos y/o apestosos de acuerdo a lo que coman, digo, todos sabemos que los frijoles, las legumbres y los granos hacen que los gases sean tronadores; y las carnes rojas, el ajo y las hortalizas los hacen apestosos. Ellos dijeron: "No es cierto" y yo les dije que sí. Entonces, checamos en una página de internet y lo encontramos, entonces ellos dijeron: "No es cierto" ya que el internet no es precisamente una fuente fiable de información. Entonces, entonces checamos un libro sobre alimentos y también lo encontramos pero ellos dijeron "No es cierto" ya que el libro tenía 20 años de viejo y no estaba actualizado. Entonces, luego de eso, fuimos con mi mamá y le preguntamos. Ella nos preguntó que si no teníamos otra cosa por la cuál entretenernos, ¡ah!, lo que pasa es que a mi mamá no le gusta qué le hablen de esos temas porque es de muy mal gusto, especialmente cuando se relaciona con la comida y nos sacó de la casa porqué tenía qué trabajar, y eso la estaba molestando, ya que si se molesta, el trabajo le sale mal y ella no quería que eso sucediese, por lo que tuvimos que irnos a buscar a un nutriólogo pero el tipo no nos supo decir nada porqué nos dijo que él no era un urólogo, así que buscamos a uno. Y cuando lo encontramos tampoco nos supo decir nada porqué nos dijo que él no era un gastrópodo. Así que nos pasamos la mitad del sábado como tontos buscando un gastrópodo hasta que alguien nos dijo que era un gastrónomo y no un gastrópodo, ya que el gastrópodo es aquella persona que come mucho. En fin, buscamos a un gastrónomo y llegamos a una Academia de Cocina, en donde encontramos a un gastrónomo pero el tipo no nos supo decir nada porqué nos dijo que él no era un investigador, así que buscamos uno. Fuimos con un investigador privado pero el tipo nos dijo de una manera muy grosera que él no era el investigador que estábamos buscando, así que nos mandó a un Centro de Investigación, donde un señor con bata blanca nos dijo que nunca lo habían pensado, así que nos pidió ayuda para hacer un experimento con la comida y nosotros recibiríamos $100 dólares por los resultados ya que nunca antes lo habían hecho en humanos, así que comenzamos desde la noche del sábado a cocinar la comida y obligar a Eric Cartman, nuestro conejillo de indias, a digerirla, para estar cuidando de que no fuera al baño en todo el domingo. Así que hoy en la mañana íbamos a anotar los resultados, el problema fue que el señor me llamó hoy en la mañana a mi casa y me dijo que canceláramos el experimento pero fue muy tarde. Eric Cartman ya no pudo aguantar tanta presión y yo no pude avisarle a los chicos a tiempo.- Les contó sin detenerse ni desviar la mirada que mantenía fija en ellos.- Lo siento mucho, en realidad fue mi culpa por no prever este posible obstáculo. Asumiré toda la responsabilidad y las consecuencias de lo que haya ocasionado por este problema.-

- ¡Oh!- Fue lo único que pudieron pronunciar tras oír la explicación de Sam Price, la cuál sonaba muy convincente.

- M'kay.- El Sr. Mackey caminó hacia el otro lado del escritorio.- Si es así la situación.-

- Sí, Sr. Mackey.- Stan, Eric, Kyle y... ehm... el niño pobre que siempre se muere no tienen la culpa de nada.-

- En ese caso.- Sam volteó a ver a la Directora Victoria.- Tendré que llamar a tus padres.-

- Hay un problema con eso, Directora Victoria.- Sam desvió la mirada al suelo.- Ninguno de ellos está en casa.-

- Entonces los llamaré a su trabajo.-

- Ese es otro problema.- Sam chasqueó los dedos.- Mi papá por el momento no está trabajando y mi mamá trabaja por cuenta propia.-

- Bueno, entonces los llamaré a su respectivo celular.-

- ¡Oh! De acuerdo.- Le contestó Sam como si nada.- Si quiere, yo le marco a sus números.-

A la falta de teléfono, la Directora Victoria le pasó su celular y de inmediato le marcó a su papá. Después de timbrar un par de veces, éste contestó...

- ¿Ehm? ¿Papá?- Sam se puso una mano detrás de la nuca.- Estoy llamando desde la escuela, y pues, el consejero y la Directora quieren hablar contigo.- Hace una pausa.- Sí.- Le extiende el aparato al Sr. Mackey.- Quiere hablar con usted.-

- M'kay.- El Sr. Mackey tomó el celular.- ¿Sr. Price? Disculpe que lo llame. M'kay, pero sucede que su hijo Samuel hizo algo muy malo, m'kay, y eso está mal. Así que...-

- ¿Se peleó con otro niño en la escuela?- Lo interrumpió bruscamente.- ¿Quién ganó?-

- ¿Ehm? No, Sr. Price.- Le extrañó la pregunta.- Samuel no se peleó con nadie, ¿m'kay? Lo que sucede es que...-

- Si no se peleó, ¿porqué carajos me llama?- Le gritó el Sr. Price.- Páseme a mi hijo, necesito hablar con él.- Le dijo demandante.

- Quiere hablar contigo.- Le dio el celular a Sam.

- ¿Sí? Sí, no hay problema. ¿Otra semana más? Bien, yo le diré.- De pronto pone una mirada confusa.- ¿Estás pedaleando, papá?- Abre grande los ojos.- ¿Cómo? ¿El Tour de Francia? ¿Estás en Francia?- Le grita con molestia.- ¡Papá! ¡No le grites a la gente, harán que te saquen de la carrera!- Hace una breve pausa.- Sí, nos vemos.- Cuelga la llamada.- Mamá se va a enojar por esto.-

Volteó a ver a la Directora Victoria y al Sr. Mackey, que lo observaban asustados, ya que la llamada era de larga distancia internacional y de celular a celular...

- Ehm, lamento mucho la manera tan ruda en la que le contestó, Sr. Mackey.- Parecía conocer muy bien cómo fue la breve plática.- Pero así es mi papá.- Hace una breve pausa.- Si quieren, le puedo llamar a mi mamá, sólo que ella en este momento está en Alemania y regresa, no sé si para mañana o hoy en la tarde.-

- ¿Alemania?- Casi gritó la Directora.

- Sí, verá, lo que pasa es que mi mamá es como una chef internacional y pues, fue a dar una Conferencia sobre chocolate y repostería, pero no crea que fue algo de improviso, la tenía programada desde el año pasado y apenas si tuvo tiempo para hacer su maleta.- Miró al suelo y levantó la frente.- ¿La llamo?-

Ambos volvieron a mirarse, pero esta vez algo nerviosos y preocupados, así que habló la Directora...

- ¿Sabes Samuel? Ya que es la primera vez que te metes en problemas, y considerando que fue sin querer, pues esta vez lo dejaremos pasar.-

- ¿Está segura?- Le preguntó arqueando una ceja.- ¿Lo dice en serio?-

- Así es, además tus padres no están y requerimos de su presencia para poder hablarlo entre todos. Sin embargo, este incidente hará que suspendamos las clases por una semana y no tendría caso castigarte. Así que sólo piensa en lo qué has hecho y que no se vuelva a repetir. Te puedes retirar, Samuel.-

- Sí, Directora.- Sam se puso de pie.- No se preocupes por los daños ocasionados en la escuela ni por el costo de la llamada, mi mamá se encargará de eso cuando regrese.- Sonrió y se alejó de ahí.

- Miren, ahí viene Sam.- Comentó Kyle al ver que se acercaba a ellos.

- Muy bien, ya pueden respirar tranquilos. Les acabo de salvar el pellejo.- Les dijo fríamente y les dio la espalda.

- ¿Qué?-

- Así que por favor, cuando a la próxima vez vayan a llevar a cabo una de mis "ideas" me "avisan", ¿de acuerdo?- Y se alejó de ellos dejándolos intrigados.

Momentos después llegaron los padres de Stan y Kyle, más sólo les dijeron que pasaran a recogerlos ya que los conductores de los autobuses escolares habían sido hospitalizados de emergencia y no había quién recogiera a los niños. Les notificaron, además, que no habría clases por una semana y les explicaron que todo se debía a un problema digestivo de uno de los niños. Y entonces Kenny se quedó solo, emprendiendo el largo camino a casa...

- ¡Hey!- El pequeño rubio volteó a ver a quién lo llamaba.- ¿Puedo acompañarte? Es que mis padres no están en casa y no vendrán por mí.-

Kenny asintió con la cabeza, no solamente le alegraba que alguien lo acompañara regreso a casa, sino que también trataría de sacarle toda la verdad a Sam. Una vez que llegaron a la casa del ojiazul, éste la señaló y luego se señaló a sí mismo...

- ¡Ah! Esa es tu casa.- Le dijo Sam entendiendo rápidamente el mensaje.- ¿Puedo pasar?-

Era todo lo que necesitaba oír Kenny, así que abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar. Sam miraba atentamente cada espacio y rincón de la casa...

- ¡Oh, vaya!- Fue lo único que dijo al respecto.- ¿Y tu cuarto?-

Se dirigieron hacia allá, la habitación estaba sucia, había ropa, revistas y algunas otras cosas tiradas; la ventana estaba rota y por su aspecto uno adivinaba que llevaba mucho tiempo así. ¿Qué se podía decir de la cama? Nada fuera de lo común considerando el nivel socio-económico de los McCormick's, las paredes estaban manchadas y el papel tapiz roído. No había muchos juguetes y no había duda alguna de que los muebles necesitaban urgentemente ser reparados...

- ¡Cielos!- Sam sintió que se quedaba sin aire ya que el cuarto olía a encierro.- Re-Recordé que tengo algo qué hacer, y además, tengo que dejar mi mochila en la casa. ¡Qué pena contigo!-

Sam salió como si tuviera mucha prisa por irse y desapareció antes de que Kenny pudiera decir o hacer algo. De pronto, el rubio ojiazul se sintió mal, ¿acaso a Sam no le agradó estar en su casa? ¿Era acaso por ser pobre? Cartman siempre se burlaba y hablaba mal de él y su familia, pero así era el gordito. Stan y Kyle tampoco eran tan malos, ellos no se avergonzaban de tener un amigo pobre. Si era eso, ¿entonces lo que Sam hizo por él en la cafetería era sólo para llamar la atención de todos? ¿Sólo para aparentar ser un niño genial y de esa manera ser popular? Le entró mucho coraje, ¿cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? Nadie había sido amable con él, a menos que hiciera algo a cambio...

- ¿Hola?- La voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- ¿Estás ahí?-

- ¿Mmm mmm mmm?- Abrió enojado la puerta.

- ¿Qué?- Sam ladeó la cabeza al no entender ni una palabra.

- ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?- Se descubrió un poco la boca para hacerse entender.- ¿No tenías prisa por irte?-

- Sí.- Le contestó como si nada.- Pero ya estoy aquí, así que ya podemos comenzar desde ahorita.-

- ¿De qué carajos hablas?- Le preguntó extrañado el pequeño rubio.

- ¿Pues de qué más?- Le sonrió.- Anda, si aprovechamos bien el tiempo, tal vez hasta nos quede tiempo para jugar un rato.-

- No.- Kenny le bloqueó el paso al ver que quería meterse a la casa.- No vas a entrar.-

- ¿Pues qué mosco te picó que andas tan alebrestado?- Sam se cruzó de brazos.- Anda, déjame entrar. No me pasé media hora tratando de traerme todo para que tú salgas con que no quieres hacer nada.-

- ¿De qué mierda hablas?- El ojiazul arqueó una ceja, especialmente porque había perdido la noción del tiempo por estar pensando.

Sam se echó a reír levemente y lo miró un rato...

- 'Tas pero bien tonto.- Se hace a un lado.- ¿Qué no ves las cosas que me traje de mi casa para tratar de ayudarte un poco en la tuya?-

Kenny echó un vistazo a su jardín para encontrarse con un montón de cosas: madera, herramientas de carpintería, clavos, escobas, un enorme rollo de tela, papel tapiz, latas de pegamentos, entre otros...

- Claro, llamé a unos tipos para que me ayudaran a traerlo todo, yo no podía por mi propia cuenta.- Agarró las escobas y le dio una a Kenny.- Empecemos con tu cuarto, aunque quizás sólo eso arreglemos.-

Y poniéndose manos a la obra, Sam y Kenny comenzaron a barrer el cuarto, deteniéndose sólo para sacar bolsa tras bolsa de basura conforme avanzaban...

- Mi abuela siempre nos ha dicho que la limpieza nunca está peleada con la pobreza.-

- ¿Y eso qué significa?-

- Qué uno deber ser limpio sin importar si es rico o pobre, sino que todo lo contrario.- Comienza a tararear.- Uno debe limpiar, limpiar, sino se va a ensuciar, ensuciar. Laralala, la la, la la.-

Después de un gran rato, Sam comenzó a revisar los muebles...

- A este sólo le falta...- Agarra un martillo y soltó el golpe que resonó en la habitación.- ¡Un buen martillazo!- Ve otro mueble.- A este hay que apretarle los tornillos.-

- ¿Quién carajos te enseñó todo eso?- Preguntó Kenny al ver que Sam ya había reparado la mayoría de los muebles, quitar los vidrios rotos de la ventana para poner mica transparente en su lugar, armar una especie de patas de madera para la cama y usar la tela para crear sobrecamas y cortinas...

- Mi abuelo.- Sam se secó el sudor con la manga de su ropa.- Él siempre nos decía que nunca hay qué estar de ociosos, que siempre hay algo qué hacer y que el ignorarlo sólo trae más problemas.-

- Debe ser muy trabajador tu abuelo.- Le comentó.

- Lo era, murió hace algunos años ya.- Le sonrió tristemente.

- Lo siento.-

- Nah, no te preocupes. Lo mejor es estar contento porqué ya no tiene qué sufrir y no estar triste porque murió. Es mejor qué esté en paz.- Tomó el papel tapiz y el pegamento.- Bien, ahora la pared.-

Unos cuántos momentos después el cuarto lucía de color café claro. Esperaron un instante para que se secara bien y luego Sam sacó algo de una bolsa de plástico roja...

- ¿Estás listo para defender tu territorio?- Le dijo arrojándole una pistola de paintball.

- ¡Genial! ¿De donde las...?- Se alcanzó a agachar al ver que Sam le disparó.- ¿Qué carajos haces? ¡Aún no estaba listo, mierda!-

- Mira la pared.- Kenny se voltea.- ¿No se ve genial?-

Y disparó otra vez en otra parte de la pared...

- ¿Qué opinas?- Le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¡Hagámoslo!-

Después de reírse, saltar, correr y dispararse entre ellos un par de veces, estaban en la cocina limpiándose la cara...

- ¿No tienes sed?- Le preguntó Sam a Kenny.- Traje una lata de jugo, podríamos tomar un poco en lo que termina de secarse tu cuarto.-

- De acuerdo.-

Sam buscó entre las cosas que trajo y halló la lata de jugo, la cuál estaba completamente sellada y requería abrirse de manera manual...

- ¿No tienes un abrelatas?- Le preguntó.

- No, no tenemos.-

Sam miró la lata y después vio a los trastes...

- ¡Ah, no importa!- Subió a una silla

- ¿Porqué nos ayudaste con lo del problema del pedo?- Le preguntó ya que tenía curiosidad por saber.

- Ya lo expliqué, fue mi idea y tenía que hacerme responsable de la misma.- Le dio otro sorbo al jugo.

- Sí, ¿pero porqué motivo lo hiciste? Pudiste dejar que nos castigaran.-

- Mira, no quiero hablar de eso ahora.- Sam miraba su vaso de jugo, lo alzó y sonrió.- Mejor brindemos porque todo ha salido bien. Salud.-

- Salud.- Y chocaron ambos vasos.

- ¡Rayos!- Sam saltó de su asiento al ver el reloj que marcaba las cinco de la tarde.- Ya me tengo que ir, mi mamá no tarda en llegar a la casa.- Se termina el jugo de un golpe y se despide de Kenny.- ¡Nos vemos!-

El niño ni siquiera se pudo despedir ya que pensaba que Sam era alguien muy diferente a los demás, posiblemente por los valores que le fueron inculcados, lo que lo hacía ser alguien no precisamente perfecto, pero sí especial. Cuando entró a su cuarto vio que encima de la cama había una caja forrada de papel naranja con listones de color café claro y blanco. Vio su nombre en la etiqueta, así que lo abrió. Dentro, estaba un avioncito de madera, así como también algunas pinturas y unas calcomanías. Sacó el avioncito, lo miró, lo elevó por el aire y lo abrazó. Y después, comenzó a colorearlo, adornándolo con las calcomanías...

* * *

**P. D.** Continuará...


End file.
